Oops
by kirallie
Summary: Slash.AU. Willow goofs another spell and the gang has to deal with the rather live consequences. John Winchester is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy or Supernatural.  
__Answering a challenge for a Xander/John fic by someone at the imaginings yahoo list. _

**Chapter 1**

Xander frowned as he neared Willow's dorm, feeling the magic in the air. Tara had a class trip for three days so why was Willow using magic along? At least he figured it was Willow, they hadn't identified any other true witches on campus. He picked up his pace, worried for the redhead, what if she was being attacked and using magic to defend herself? He ran up the stairs and down the hall, hitting her door before using his emergency key. He froze as he spotted Willow sitting cross legged on the floor, a bowl of smoking ingredients in front of her and several lit candles forming a circle. She was chanting in a vaguely familiar language that wasn't Latin and her eyes were closed in concentration. He knew better than to interrupt her casting, he'd seen the consequences of a botched spell far too many times. Instead he began looking around for a spell book, moving quietly when he spotted it. Why didn't Willow have it in front of her so she could read form it just in case? Xander frowned as he mentally went to work translating the spell, his frown deepening the more he read and he began to pray his translation was way off.

Xander stiffened as the spell began to reach it's crescendo, hand going to the silver knife he carried tucked in his jeans, pulling it free and readying himself for a fight. The spell would drain Willow too much to do much if whatever she summoned was hostile. Willow screamed out the last words and a red light flashed through the room, making Xander duck and shield his face. The light vanished and a loud thud was heard followed by a softer one. Xander stood and saw Willow lying on the floor out cold and a figure lying within her circle. He approached warily, noticing several candles had blown out, breaking the protection of the circle. He readied his knife and then nudged the figure over to find a dark haired human looking male around his age.

Xander picked Willow up and placed her on her bed before digging through the weapons chest for manacles, using them to secure their visitor. After that was done all he could do was sit and wait and try to decide whether or not to call Giles or Buffy for back up.

John groaned as he slowly woke up. He didn't know what had happened. One minute he was on the rack being tortured as was usual and then the next there was this red light and everything went black.

"You waking up? Hope you speak English." A male voice called and John forced his eyes open to see a young man kneeling nearby, a silver knife in his hand. John tried to move only to hear the clanking of chains.  
"Sorry about that but you did appear thanks to a botched spell so not taking any chances. Got a name?"

"What's yours and where am I?" John croaked and then blinked, what was wrong with his voice.

"Xander and you're in Sunnydale California, otherwise known as the Hellmouth." Was the answer and John frowned, Hellmouth?

"John. What sort of spell?"

"You know about that stuff?" Xander asked and he nodded.  
"Good, um you are human right?"

"Last time I checked. I'm a hunter."

"A what?"

"I hunt the supernatural."

"Huh. Didn't know anyone other than the Council did that. I'm not entirely sure on what the aim of the spell was but it was a summoning, then again from what I could translate Willow decided not to follow instructions again and botched it. I let you out of those chains what will you do?"

"Other than sit up? I need to find my sons." John muttered and Xander stared at him in shock.  
"What?"

"Nothing, just weird to hear someone your age mention kids."

"What do you mean my age?" John demanded, dread beginning to pool in his gut.

"Um, well no offence but you look about the same age as me." Xander told him and John's eyes went wide in shock.  
"Guessing you're not meant to be?"

"What's the date!"

"May ninth, 2005. Are you okay?"

"That's impossible, I'm over fifty." John murmured and was surprised to see sympathy on the kids face.

"Like I said Willow strikes again." Xander muttered, putting the knife away and moving over to John who tensed.  
"Relax, I'm letting you out." With that Xander released the shackles and John slowly sat up, finding he lacked the aches that had come with old age and hunting.

"Where were you before?"

"Hell." John answered and Xander's eyes went wide as he scrambled back, the knife reappearing as he placed himself in front of the bed which John noticed was occupied.  
"I made a deal to save my son's life." He stated, knowing why the kid had become defensive. Instead of saying anything Xander moved to the phone and dialled without looking away from John.

"Giles? Got a sitch at Willow's dorm, get here ASAP. And can you please take all spell books away from her? We've got a mess." Xander said before hanging up.  
"Make yourself comfortable." Xander said and then fell quiet. Obviously he was waiting for this Giles person to show up. Fifteen minutes later the door opened and a man who looked about the age John should be walked in only to stop and stare.

"Dear Lord. What has that child done this time?" He asked, removing his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes.

"Yanked John here out of hell and de-aged him from your age to mine G-man." Xander answered flippantly. G-man, obviously a nickname for Giles, looked sadly over at the bed and shook his head.

"You couldn't stop her Xander?"

"Spell was almost done by the time I got up here and I've learnt the hard way not to get in the middle when she's casting."

"Yes, well let me see the spell." Xander handed over the book and Giles read it.  
"Dear Lord."

"You said that already. So now what? I mean it doesn't seem fair to send the guy back to hell after Willow yanked him out. And he's a hunter apparently, we can always use some help." Xander's comment made John glare at him, no way was he sticking around, he had to find his boys.

"We should head over to the Magic Box, make sure she brought him back correctly other than the de-aging part. Ah, my apologies. Rupert Giles, you've already met Alexander I assume." Giles said, finally speaking to John.

"John Winchester." He answered but there was no recognition from the other man.

"Xander if you would stay with Willow?"

"Sure you won't need backup?" Xander asked, looking from John to the night sky.

"Positive, you'll be more useful watching Willow." Giles answered and John saw the small flinch from Xander at the comment. Kid seemed competent enough to him, so why such a put down?

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

"What part of no unsupervised magic did you not get Willow?" Was the first thing the redhead heard upon waking.

"Xander?" She groaned, opening her eyes to see her oldest friend leaning against her desk.  
"Why are you mad?"

"Why? Maybe because you keep making the same mistakes! You pulled a soul from hell Willow! Do you have any idea what the consequences could be? Do you? Of course not because you decided to change the spell." He snarled and she shrank back before straightening defiantly, he had no right to lecture her on magic.

"Xander." She started but he cut her off angrily.

"No Willow. When will you learn? Magic is something to mess around with! What were you even trying to do?" He snapped.

"We need help! Buffy deserves time off." She answered defensively and he just stared blankly at her.

"That's it? That's your excuse for pulling a man from hell and then de-aging him? I'm disgusted Willow. You're playing with things better left alone. You don't even think do you? Spells are written a certain way for a reason."

"What would you know about magic Xander? Stop trying to pretend you know anything about it! I'm trying to make things easier." She staggered to her feet and into the bathroom, locking the door.

"I'm going to the Magic Box to see just how bad things are. Stay here or come." He called, leaving the dorm and heading for the shop. He was so angry that the few hunting vampires actually kept their distance and went for easier prey.

John tensed as the door slammed open only to reveal the young man that had been there when he'd woken.

"Xander?" Giles called but he kept walking.

"Not now Giles." Was the angry answer.  
"I'm going to finish those shelves." He made his way to the back of the store and they soon heard the sound of a hammer pounding nails into wood.

"Oh dear." Giles murmured but then went back to checking John over.

"Well?" John demanded when Giles finally moved away.

"Everything seems in order. Despite her alterations to the spell there seems to be no ill effects." Giles informed him and John relaxed.

"So will you explain to me why the hell you have a witch working for you?" John demanded.  
"We tend to kill them."

"You're used to dealing with demon witches then? Willow and Tara, who is away at the moment, are Wicca witches. Tara was taught by her mother and is well grounded. Willow...had had a more mixed teaching." Giles tried to explain and they both turned when they heard a snort of amusement.

"She approaches magic like she did science, put things together and see what happens. And she sees nothing wrong with!" Xander stated.

"Now Xander."

"No Giles! You're not the one that ended up a dog for a week or a girl that time. Either teach her properly or find someone who can." Xander snapped and John found himself agreeing with him.  
"Come on, you can take my spare room." Xander said to John who followed him from the shop, curious.  
"Sorry you had to hear that, ongoing argument."

"Considering I'm here as a result..." John tensed as a blonde figure appeared.

"Not tonight fangless. Dealing with a Willow screw up." Xander snarled and Spike raised his hands in surrender.

"So no couch?" The vampire asked and Xander shook his head, making sure to keep between John and Spike.

"Not tonight."

"Right, I'll go find a nice crypt." The blonde wandered off and John stuck close to Xander as they walked towards an apartment building. Xander opened the door and then led John to a third floor apartment.

"So how much did Giles tell you?" Xander asked after pouring two glasses of coke since he didn't keep alcohol in the place.

"Nothing really. I'd like an explanation please."

"Don't blame you. Okay so a hellmouth is what it sounds like, some sort of dimensional weak spot or something. It opens and you get hell on earth, literally. Local team patrols nightly and consists of the Slayer, who you haven't met; Willow who was the witch from before; Giles; Tara, Willow's girlfriend and a good Wicca; my ex Anya who used to be a vengeance demon and is now human; and the bleached wonder from earlier who is Spike the vampire but he can't hurt humans anymore thanks to the military. We keep the deaths down as much as we can and stop the demon of the week from opening the hellmouth all while managing school or work." Xander explained and John just stared in shock. They worked with vampires? And how did a demon become human?  
"Anyway I have to be at work by eight so I'm gonna get some sleep. Feel free to help yourself to the kitchen and bathroom, spare room's the third on the left." With that Xander left John alone to think about what he'd learnt.

One thing was for sure, this was a very messed up town.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 3**

When John woke up he half expected to still be in hell. But when he opened his eyes he found himself staring up at a ceiling. He rolled over and sat up slowly, testing his younger body and happy to find a lot less aches and pains than he remembered, so there was one good thing about being de-aged. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean up a little and then to the kitchen when he heard noise. He found Xander sitting down and eating a bowl of cereal but the other male looked up when John approached.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Xander asked and John nodded.

"Surprisingly, yeah. So you have work?"

"Yeah, I'm crew lead on the crew rebuilding the old high school." Xander answered between mouthfuls. John was impressed, to do that sort of work all day and then hunt at night, John didn't know if he could keep that up.

"What happened to the old school?"

"We blew it up. Had to, to save the world but yeah, every teenagers dream. Town's pretty safe during the day if you want to wonder just head back to the Magic Box before sunset. Weapons in the hall closet, our cops are pretty blind but grab a jacket to cover them in case. If you're here long enough to need work there's spots on the crew vacant. Later." With that Xander grabbed his tools and was out the door, leaving John to stare after him. He figured he might as well do as suggested and scout out the town, Giles wasn't sure if he was tied to the hellmouth or something and until they knew...he didn't want to drag his boys to such a wrong town.

----------------------------  
"Who's the new guy?" John turned at the question ot see a short blond woman standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"John Winchester, Buffy Summers, my Slayer." Giles introduced them and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What happened to the secret identity?" She asked and it was Xander who answered.

"Willow oopsed again."

"Huh, okay. Just keep him out of the way for patrols." She answered, wondering off to the back room to train. John stared after in and then looked at Xander who shrugged.

"You're human therefore not a threat or a real help." Was the bitter answer. John scowled at that.

"That's a bit narrow minded. Human with a gun could easily take her down without ever getting in range of her." He pointed out and Xander nodded.

"Trust me, I've tried to get that across, gave up in the end. Welcome to the land of special girl syndrome. Us guys are good for fetching, carrying, research, weapons maintenance and food runs." Xander told him and even John could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke.

"What sort of weapons?"

"Crossbows, swords, stakes, things like that."

"No guns?" John asked in horror and Xander quirked a grin.

"Nope. Despite the fact that silver bullets would be very useful against certain species, not to mention something like a magnesium bullet that'd ignite upon impact, that'd help against vampires. Buffy won't let us use them though. She's the Slayer therefore her word is law." Xander explained and John shook his head.  
"Hey, I'm with you on this but I still have to live here."

"Do you? There are plenty of hunters out there you could go to for further training and then hit the road." John told him and Xander stared in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Giles isn't sure whether I'm stuck here so I could see where you are, give you some help." John offered and Xander slowly smiled at him.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem, you're letting me use your spare room after all."

----------------------------------  
John spent a few days observing everything before coming to the conclusion that, except for Tara, the girls in the group were spoiled brats. He'd met Mrs. Summers and her youngest, Dawn and he liked the two a lot more than the others. Giles was far too lenient and blind to a lot of what was going on. Xander ha d a lot of potential but he hid it behind a joker's mask, much like Dean hid behind his tough soldier act. But as long as he stayed with the group said potential would never be realised. And besides that, he liked the kid. He was loyal to a fault, stubborn and had a handy knack of surviving things he shouldn't.

Xander needed a lot of training, most of the time. It was weird but sometimes he moved and acted liked a seasoned soldier and then the next instant he would be tripping over his own feet. It was confusing and more than a bit annoying but Xander wasn't volunteering any answers.

So he started to train Xander as a true hunter. He already had pretty good physical strength and stamina due to work and patrol but John started to build even further on in as he taught Xander how to actually fight. He was already a fair brawler, he had to be to have survived so long but John wanted to refine his skills. It was actually a lot easier than he had expected, Xander soaked up the training an attention like a sponge which led to John wondering what Xander's family life was like as a child. He'd noticed pretty fast the complete lack of family photos in the now shared apartment.

Since they still didn't know whether or not he could leave town, and John was very reluctant to simply test it in case of nasty side effects, he had taken up permanent residence in Xander's apartment and had even taken one of the empty spots on his construction crew. It was hard but fulfilling work and at least it gave him a steady income. He still hadn't tried to call anyone, although a brief search had shown Bobby was still alive and kicking and both his boys were on the FBI Wanted list. Xander had grinned at that and showed him a bookmarked page with his own rating of 'don't touch, he bites'. That had led to Xander explaining how they had brought down a clandestine military operation in town a few months ago. Only in Sunnydale.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

John yanked off his hardhat and sat down to eat his lunch in the shade of a nearby tree, nodding as Xander joined him. They ate in silence, enjoying the break from hard labour, especially since they had to head straight to the magic Box after work finished.

"How's Joyce?" John finally asked and Xander shrugged.

"She's gone in for tests today. I was gonna stop by the hospital on the way to patrol, wanna come?" Xander answered and John nodded.

"I hope it's nothing serious." John murmured and Xander nodded.

"Me too."

-  
"Hi. May I come in?" Buffy asked from the doorway.

"Oh, of course, baby, come on in. Uh, where's Dawn?" Joyce answered.

"Uh, she's with Riley. They're watching TV in the waiting room."

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna check on the status of the OR." The doctor told them before leaving.

"The OR?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Dr Isaacs says I'm ... lucky there's one available on such short notice. Some people wait for days, sometimes, weeks." Joyce explained.

"Mom, what did they find?" Buffy whispered.

"A shadow. I've got a shadow. Somewhere ... over there ... he showed it to me, but, um ... they have to do a biopsy to find out exactly what it is." Joyce explained and Xander froze outside the room. He backed away slowly and then left. He felt John following him but ignored him as he walked from the hospital and then broke into a run, tearing blindly across town, tears building.

"Xander!" He lashed out as someone tackled him but soon he was pinned, John staring down at him.  
"Xander." John called again and Xander blinked up at him. John loosened his hold as Xander calmed under him, a single tear falling and that had John really worried. He'd seen Xander get stabbed with his own stake and not even whimper.  
"What happened? What's wrong?" He demanded and Xander closed his eyes.

"Joyce." Xander whispered and it all clicked. It hadn't taken too long to realise what sort of home Xander had come from and how much he looked to Joyce as a mother. John sighed sadly and then got off Xander, holding a hand out to him. Xander slowly took it and let John pull him up.

"Xander the doctors will do their best..." He trailed off as Xander snorted.

"Sunnydale doctors? She'd be better off in LA but we both know she won't go." Xander said and John nodded.

"I know." John said and they slowly started the walk back towards the hospital.

-  
"Maybe she's not in the books." Tara hesitantly pointed out, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked in confusion.

"I mean, what if she's not a demon or sorceress or spirit or whatever these books cover? What if she's something else altogether?" She explained as Giles finished serving the shop's sole customer.

"Something new, you mean?" The ex-Watcher asked and Tara shook her head.

"Something old. So old it pre-dates the written word."

"Giles, the Dagon sphere. You said that was created to repel..." Willow started and Giles finished.

"That which cannot be named." He removed his glasses, frowning in thought.

"So I'm thinking maybe she..." Willow trailed off fearfully.

"Predates language itself?" Giles asked and Willow nodded. John frowned, if they didn't have any written accounts to go off they were in the dark and that was never a good thing.

"Well hey, if it means I don't have to read any more, woo! And might I add a big hoo!" Xander tried to cheer them up and Giles sighed.

"If Tara's right, then we're blind. There's ... there's no way we can determine ... her moves, her habits, where she'll turn up next-" Giles turned and nearly jumped as he found an attractive blond woman holding a few items.  
"Oh! I beg your-" He tried to apologise.

"Uh-huh. I want these." The woman stated.

"Yes, of course! Um, you find everything all right?" He asked and she took out her purse.

"No problemo."

"That's, um..." He continued making the sale as the others continues to toss theories around.  
"Your receipt. And thank you!" Giles handed the bag to her and she left.  
"She could be anywhere. But if she is as powerful as, uh, Buffy says, I imagine it won't be long before she makes herself known." Giles said as he turned back to them.

-  
John paused as he saw Anya pick up a receipt and freeze, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hey." She called but was ignored.  
"Hey!" She called louder and John frowned, nudging Xander.  
"HEY!" She yelled and they all finally turned to her. Anya held up the receipt and waved it at Giles. Giles, Willow and Tara rushed over to her.  
"HEY!"

"Anya, your heys are startling the customers." Giles scolded mildly.

"And-and pretty much the state." Xander threw in.

"You sold someone a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone." Anya stated and Giles took the receipt to examine.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Are you stupid or something?" Anya demanded and John felt a sinking feeling settle in.

"Allow me to answer that question with a firing." Giles answered.

"She's kidding!" Xander called out before turning to his ex.  
"An, we talked about the employee-employer vocabulary no-nos. That was number five." Xander warned calmly. Anya grabbed the receipt back, waving it around.

"You never sell these things together, ever! Bad news! Don't you know about the Sobekites?"

"Oh! I do. It was an ancient Egyptian cult, heavy into dark magic." Willow exclaimed and Anya nodded.

"And the Khul's amulet, wasn't that a transmogrification conduit?" Tara asked and John shut his eyes before looking at Xander who was frowning.

"Damn straight!" Anya yelled.

"Be that as it may, I still see no reason for concern. I mean, the-the Sobekian transmogrification spells were lost thousands of years ago. And besides, the young woman to whom I sold them would have to have had enormous power-" Giles stopped as he suddenly realised and Xander swore under his breath.

"Young woman?" Willow whispered.

"Oh, dear lord." Giles whispered as he realised what he may have just done.

-  
"Things are getting bad. Guess it's this year's apocalypse gearing up." Xander muttered.

"I still can't believe this happens yearly." John muttered and Xander laughed.

"Sometimes several times a year. Sorry you're stuck here for this."

"Better here than hell Xander. Besides if you guys ever lost...every human would end up stuck in this." John said and Xander nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks." Xander's answer made John chuckle.  
"Sorry that this is taking attention from your situation. You must miss your sons and friends."

"I do, buy I've got that program Willow set up to track them so I have some idea they're okay. And we're going to need all hands to beat this one. So get back to work." John ordered and Xander laughed but went back to the exercises John had set him.

-  
"So I figured there has to be some kind of mystical cure, right? I mean, like a, a potion, or a spell or something. We have to look." Buffy urged as she finished explained what was wrong and John watched Xander pale.

"We can look ... I mean, we will, but ... I haven't seen anything." Willow stammered, in shock. Joyce was meant to be safe.

"The truth is, uh, the ... mystical and the medical aren't meant to mix, Buffy. Sorry, um .. .the human mind is very delicate. Too much can go wrong." Giles stated quietly, not wanting to hurt Buffy but he had to give her the truth.

"Yeah, I've heard stories about people trying healing spells ... if we did something, it could make things a lot worse, Buffy." Tara backed him up.

"I've never run across any sort of healing magic that doesn't come with a really big price tag for the one healed and the ones doing it. Your mom wouldn't want that Buffy." John said.

"We've done just about enough making things worse for one day, haven't we?" Anya asked and they all exchanged guilty looks while Buffy stared at them in confusion.

"Why? What do you mean?" Buffy asked warily.

"Uh, nothing. Anya broke a ... bippity boppity boo. A thing. Don't worry about it." Xander tried to cover for Anya's mouth.

"I did not! I didn't break-" She argued.

"Anya, Buffy doesn't need to hear about your ... clumsiness right now." Giles grabbed onto Xander's clumsy excuse.

"My clumsiness. I mean, that is so-...like ... me. Slippery, slippery ... butterfingers." Anya continued once John and Xander shot her a look.

"What happened?" Buffy demanded, not fooled.

"Nothing to concern you, uh-" Giles tried again.

"Giles!"

"The, uh, demon woman was here, the one who attacked you." He stated in embarrassment and Buffy became alarmed.

"It's no biggie, she-she just got an amulet and a bloodstone." Willow tried to comfort her.

"That can create a monster." Anya added and Xander banged his head on the table.

"Okay, biggie." Willow sighed.

"My god, are you guys okay though? I mean, did - no one got hurt, right?" Buffy asked, looking them over for injuries.

" Oh no, thankfully, no, uh, no violence to speak of." Giles assured her.

"Okay, so, that's good ... How did she get away with this bad mojo stuff?" Buffy asked, more than a little confused and they looked around, embarrassed.

"Giles sold it to her." Anya finally whispered and Buffy shot Giles an accusing look.

"I, I, I... I didn't know it was her! I mean, how could I?" Giles then sighed.  
"If it's any consolation, I may have overcharged her." He added and John snickered.

"Anya figured out what the demon lady's up to." Tara pointed out.

"Yeah, a few thousand years ago there was this cult, the temple of Sobek." Willow explained.

"Sobek." Buffy stated.

"Reptile demon. Sobekites were reptile worshippers." Anya clarified.

"Just once I would like to run into a cult of bunny worshippers." Xander groaned.

"Great. Thank you very much for those nightmares." Anya snapped angrily.

"Sorry." He said and Anya nodded.

"Anyway, their high priest Khul had great mystic powers. He, um, forged an amulet with transmogrifying crystal." Anya continued to explain and Buffy finally sat down.

"Transmogrifying is changing a living thing into a different kind of thing." Willow told the Slayer when she looked at her.

"We've managed to decipher the markings that were on the bloodstone that I sold - that she left with. Um, cobra. She's going to transmogrify a cobra." Giles continued.

"Okay, so she's making a monster. What for? What does it do?" Buffy asked.

"That's the part ...we're working on it." Giles told her.

"Well, you keep working on it I'll go kill it." She got up to leave.

"Buffy?" Giles called and she turned back to him.

"What? I'm going."

"Buffy, this chick creamed you last time." Xander pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't ready for her last time. I am now." Buffy stated.

"But you-" Willow tried but Buffy cut her off.

"But what? Will, I can't just sit here. I have to do something." She argued and then slammed out of the shop.

-  
"Dawn, you okay?" Xander demanded as he checked her over and she nodded shakily. John stood guard over them, hand on his gun.

"Why was the big snake afraid of Dawn?" Willow asked in confusion. Giles rushed to Buffy's side as she finally freed herself from the bookshelf the creature had knocked onto her.

"It knows!" She whispered in horror before running out of the store, Giles on her heels.

Buffy ran out into the street and stopped to stare. She could hear the screams as people saw the creature and moved to get out of its way. She started to run after it. She was partway down an alley when Giles' convertible came around the corner and screeched to a stop beside her. She jumped in and Giles floored it. As they rounded a corner the creature used its tail to shove a dumpster into the cars path. Giles swerved to avoid it and ended up crashing into a pile of garbage bags.

"I've gotta stop this monster before it gets back to Glory." Buffy told him and he turned to her as he struggled to put the car into reverse.

"Glory?" he asked.

"That's what he called her. Giles, she's gonna know Dawn's the key if we don't-" Buffy stopped and Giles nodded.

"We will." He stated as they resumed the chase.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

John stood beside Xander as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground, Buffy and Dawn standing opposite them. John had a gentle hand on Xander's shoulder, offering silent support to the young man as Joyce Summers was laid to rest. He felt sorry for Buffy as she had been the one to find her mother's body but Dawn...it had been him and Xander who had rushed to the Summer's residence to find Dawn sitting on the stairs, staring at the then empty couch. They'd taken her back to their apartment for the night with Xander taking the couch so she could have his bed. Since then the poor kid had barely said a word.

"We commend to almighty God our sister, Joyce Summers and we commit her body to the ground." The Minister intoned.  
"Earth to earth...ashes to ashes...and dust to dust." A shovel hit the earth and Dawn turned to bury her face in Buffy's shoulder. Buffy hugged her close but didn't take her eyes from the coffin.  
"The Lord bless her and keep her." He finished and the group watched as dirt was slowly shovelled back into the grave.  
"The Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her. The Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace." Willow held Tara close as Anya slowly moved closer to Xander and John. Xander held out his arm and she moved into his side, letting him hold her close in comfort.

"Hey, um, Dawn's kind of ready to go. Can we take her with us?" Tara eventually asked Buffy who was still staring at the grave.

"Yeah. She should probably get out of here." Was the absent answer.

"What about you? We can wait if you want." Tara offered but Buffy shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Tara nodded and went back to Willow and Dawn, the three of them slowly walking towards the cemeteries exit.

"Do you want us to stay?" Xander asked softly but Buffy shook her head.

"You guys have work tomorrow, I'll be fine." She told him and Xander frowned but slowly led Anya away, John right behind them.

"I'm sorry." The familiar voice of Angel made Buffy realise she'd been standing there all afternoon as the vampire moved to stand beside her.  
"I couldn't come sooner." He told her and she nodded, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

"Are you okay?" John asked quietly and Xander shook his head, staring blankly at the TV which wasn't even on. John just stared at him and then sat down beside him. He didn't say anything when Xander turned and buried his head against John, or when he felt the tears seeping through his shirt. He just wrapped an arm around Xander and let him cry.

"Sorry." Xander whispered when he pulled away and John shrugged.  
"You know what you said? About leaving Sunnydale. After Glory's dealt with...I want to leave, I can't stay here any longer." Xander told him and John nodded, happy that Xander wanted to leave. Xander reached out and turned the TV on, surprising John when he didn't move away from him. It was...odd but not bad and he knew Xander needed human comfort at the moment; he had just lost the only mother figure he really had.  
"Do you miss them?" Xander asked after an hour or so.

"Who?" John asked just as softly.

"Your sons and friends."

"Yes. But I don't want to contact them until we beat Glory and find out if I can leave town." John told him.

"You should tell your kids even if you can't leave. They should know you're alive." Xander said and John realised where the question was coming from.

"Okay." John agreed and Xander smiled.

* * *

"What did I have for breakfast this morning? Do you remember?" Willow asked Tara as she lay with her journal before her.

"Hmm?"

"I-I wanna say bagel, but I think that was yesterday. You had two eggs sunny-side-up. I remember 'cause they were wiggling at me like little boobs." Willow told her and Tara grinned.

"Sassy eggs. What are you writing this for?" Tara asked, looking at what Willow was writing.

"My journal." Willow answered and Tara put her book aside, putting her hand on Willow's non-writing hand.

"That's new."

"Yeah. I-I figured, life goes by so fast, if you don't write stuff down it just gets ... lost. And I wanna remember." Willow told her seriously.

"Down to every last bagel." Tara smiled at her and Willow nodded.

"Down to every last everything I do with you." Willow went back to writing but kept her free hand entangled with Tara's. Tara looked past her to their bookshelf and frowned.

"Huh."

"What?" Willow asked as she stopped writing.

"What happened to _History of Witchcraft_?" Tara asked, getting up as Willow tried to hide her guilty expression.

"I, uh, i-it isn't there?" She stammered, sitting up as Tara went over to the bookshelf.

"Dawn must have taken it."

"No she didn't! Did she?" Willow got up and joined her girlfriend.

"This is bad, this is really bad."

"But, i-it's just a history book. I-it might answer some of her questions. I-I don't think she could do any ... harm with that stuff, could she?" Willow asked anxiously.

"Well, it's not a how-to guide, but it refers to specific resurrection spells and potions." Tara explained.

"But I-I didn't ... I mean ... hey! How'd she know that?"

"I-I don't know, but ... god, what else did she take?" Tara began looking around for anything else missing.

"Nothing! I-I think. I think n... she took nothing else. But maybe she did, and we should probably look. Because who knows? I-I don't."

"No, no, we can't waste time on that now. We don't know what she's up to." Tara told her.

"We have to call Buffy. Now."

* * *

"Dawn." Buffy yelled as she barged into her sisters room but Dawn didn't move.  
"What have you done?" She rushed to Dawn's side.  
"What have you done?" She demanded angrily.

"She's coming. She's coming home." Dawn answered, standing up and running out of the room. Buffy reached down and picked up a picture of their mother, staring down at the photo before turning to follow Dawn.

"Dawn! Dawn!" Buffy yelled as she ran down the stairs after her sister. Dawn reached the bottom and then turned to face Buffy.  
"You have no idea what you're messing with. Who knows what you actually raised, what's gonna come through that door!"

"No, I-I know. It'll be her." Dawn pleaded tearfully.

"No. Now, Tara told me that these spells go bad all the time. People come back ... wrong." Buffy argued.

"Not Mom. He told me her DNA-" Dawn stopped and Buffy grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Who told you? Who helped you?" Buffy demanded angrily.

"Nobody, let me go."

"You have to stop it. Reverse it."

"No!" She wrenched free of Buffy's hold, grabbed the photo and headed into the living room.

"Dawn, you know this is wrong. You know you can't let this happen. Not to Mom." Buffy argued more calmly.

"But I need her. I don't care if she..." Dawn whispered.  
"I'm not like you, Buffy. I don't have anybody." Dawn told her and Buffy frowned.

"What? Of course you do. You have me!" Buffy told her and Dawn scoffed.

"No, I don't. You won't even look at me. It's so obvious you don't want me around."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Mom ... died, and it's like you don't even care." Dawn spat harshly and Buffy stared at her in shock, tears gathering.

"Of course I care. How can you even think that?" She asked.

"How can I not? You haven't even cried. You've just been running around like it's been some big chore or something. Cleaning up after Mom's mess." Dawn told her and Buffy slapped her. Dawn's hand flew to her face as she yelped in pain and shock. Buffy put a hand over her mouth, frozen in horror at what she'd done.

"Dawn ... I've been ... working. I've been busy, because I have to-"

"No! You've been avoiding me."

"I'm not! ... I have to do these things, 'cause ... 'cause when I stop, then she's really gone." Buffy told her and Dawn frowned in confusion.  
"And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew."

"Nobody's asking you to be Mom."

"Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn? Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better? Who's gonna take care of us?" Buffy asked, crying.

"Buffy..."

"I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me." Buffy said and Dawn began crying as well.  
"Oh god, Dawnie...I don't know what we're gonna do. I'm scared."

"Buffy..." Dawn trailed off as they heard someone knocking on the front door. Buffy whirled around.

"Mommy?" Buffy whispered.

"Buffy." Dawn whispered in alarm.

"Mom." Buffy called louder, running towards the door. Dawn picked up the picture, staring at it before coming to a decision. With a deep breath she ripped it in half. Buffy yanked the door open but no one was there.  
"Dawn." Buffy called and then began to sob. Dawn moved towards her, hugging her.

"It's okay." She whispered as they sank to the floor.  
"It's okay."

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter 6**

"Hey there!"

"Buffy!" Xander called in return, smiling at the happy slayer, which did strike him as a bit odd.

"Xander!" the bot greeted cheerfully.  
"And ... John." The two men exchanged wary looks.  
"Isn't it a beautiful night for killing evil things?" She asked and Xander frowned again

"I guess." He answered.

"You're back very early." John pointed out.  
"How was the whole vision-quest experience?" John asked, trying to work out if it really was Buffy. Wouldn't be the first time something replaced someone, he'd seen the police reports out on Dean after all.

"I don't understand that question. But thank you for asking." She told them.  
"You're my friend, and a carpenter."

"Are you all right? You're all..." Xander was cut off as Spike ran up to them.

"Hey! Wait up!" The vampire called.

"Spike! It's Spike. And he's wearing a coat." Buffy told them happily and John moved a hand to his gun.

"Yes. Uh ... hello all." Spike said as he joined them. The two men watched as Buff reached towards the vampires hand but he pulled away.  
"Uh, Buffy's back early, I see. Lots of patrolling all around tonight, then, is it?" He asked and Buffy took his arm.  
"Ow! Hey. Give a fella a break there, Slayer." He complained even as she smiled and walked closer but Spike moved closer to the two men.  
"Uh, I'm glad you're all here, uh, 'cause, uh, 'cause ... the place is crawling with vamps tonight. Uh, tons of 'em. I, uh, think we oughta split up."

"We haven't seen any vamps, are you sure there's..." Xander started only to be cut off as three vampires came around the corner. The vampires rushed them and they began to fight.

"Spike, be careful!" Buffy yelled, kicking a vampire back. None of them noticed Glory's minions watching them closely from nearby.  
"No, get away from him." She yelled at the vampire attacking Spike.

John helped Xander up from where he'd been knocked over and Xander grinned at him in thanks.

"I think that was probably the big action for the night. You two can toddle on home if you want." Spike told them and Xander frowned.

"Uh ... Buffy?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes. Spike and I will do it alone. You guys head home." They both stared at her suspiciously but they left.

"Okay was I the only one finding that weird?" Xander asked once they were out of the cemetery and John shook his head.

"No, something's going on."

"Maybe it's leftover from whatever quest thing Giles had her do."

"So we should go see Giles." John offered and Xander nodded.

* * *

"Oh, Xander, I was scared, are you hurt? What happened?" Anya said as Xander burst into the apartment, panting for air. Despite the fact they'd broken up Anya still clung to Xander but she was at least learning when enough was enough. John grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him, getting a grateful grin before Xander downed it.

"Guys ... demony kinds of guys. Buffy." Xander finally got out.

"Yes, that's me." She answered airily.

"The guys that work for Glory, you said they're kind of like hobbits with leprosy? Well this was a whole flock of hobbits, and they just grabbed Spike. I think they're taking him to Glory." Xander explained.

"But he, he knows about Dawn." Willow whispered and Xander nodded.

"We have to get him back." Buffy stated and even Willow looked disturbed.

"So how do we find him?" Xander asked and they all looked to Buffy, Xander and John with suspicion.

"I fight with weapons." She stated.

"Yeah. I got nothin'. Let's hit your place, we'll stock up." Xander said.

"Uh, Tara, can you stay here a-and watch Dawn?" Willow asked and Tara nodded.

"Of course." She said.

* * *

"This is my house." Buffy said as they walked in.

"If we're gonna stop Spike from blabbing about Dawn, we're gonna need these." Xander said as he walked over to the weapons chest and opened it.

"Ooh, the big guns." Anya cooed and John rolled his eyes.  
"Saddling up. Shouldn't we have guns?"

"Those are my weapons. Give me something big and sharp." Buffy said.

"Um, Buffy, where do we go? Where should we look for Glory?" Willow asked nervously.

"She's a god. She wants the key." Buffy stated.

"Yeah, so we should look..." John pushed, a hand hovering near his gun even as the others focused on Buffy.

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?" They all stared at her in confusion.

"Okay, Buff, it's okay, you're right, you shouldn't have to know everything." Willow soothed.

"We need to rescue Spike." Buffy stated urgently.

"Um ... Buffy, I, I think you have more weapons upstairs. Why don't you go get those?" Willow tried again.

"And maybe change your clothes, you know, something more ... fighty." Anya added and Buffy smiled.

"I can do that. I'll be right back." She told them, rushing upstairs.

"Okay, this has gone way too far. She thinks we're going to rescue Spike." Xander pointed out.

"What *are* we gonna do?" Willow asked.

"Find him; keep him from talking, whatever it takes." John stated calmly, he had no problem taking the vampire out, no matter how much 'help' it had been.

"What do we do with Glory?" Anya asked.

"Whatever we do, we're gonna need Buffy's help." Willow said.

"Then we're gonna have to talk to her." Xander groaned.

"Intervention time again?" Willow asked and Xander sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause what we need right now is a sane Buffy." He said and then fell silent as Buffy walked into the living room.

"Whoa. Group hang time?" She asked and they all looked at her in surprise.

"Tha-that was quick." Willow stuttered and Buffy shrugged.

"Didn't seem like it to me. Death is my gift." The slayer scoffed.

"Buffy, we need to talk." Xander tried.

"What's wrong? Is Dawn okay?" Buffy asked in alarm.

"Dawn's fine." Willow assured her.

"Buffy, we care about you, and we're worried about you. The way you're acting, the things you're doing-" Willow started.

"It's wrong." Anya jumped in.

"Wait. This shouldn't be about blame." Willow told her.

"Blame? There's blame now?" Buffy asked in confusion and John looked at Xander who shrugged.

"No, there's only love. And ... some fear." Willow told her.

"Which is kind of thrown by the you having sex with Spike." Anya added.

"The ... who whating how with huh?" Buffy stared at her in shock.

"Okay, that's denial. That usually comes before anger." Anya said.

"I am not having sex with Spike!" Buffy practically yelled at Anya.

"Anger." The ex-demon pointed out cheerfully.

"No one is judging you. It's understandable. Spike is strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled." Xander pointed out and then shuddered.

"I am not having sex with Spike! But I'm starting to think that you might be." Buffy told him and Xander grimaced.

"Buffy, I saw you. John too." The hunter shut his eyes but nodded.  
"We saw you and Spike ... with the straddling." Xander finished even as the Buffy they had arrived with walked back into the room.

"Spike's mine. Who's straddling Spike?" She asked, walking up to the real Buffy who stared in amazement.

"Oh my god." Buffy couldn't stop staring.

"And so say all of us." Xander commented.

"Say, look at you. You look just like me! We're very pretty." The aire-headed one they'd been with said.

"Two of them!" Willow yelped.

"Hey, I know this! They're both Buffy!" Xander said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, *she*'s a robot. She acts just like that girlfriend-bot that Warren guy made. You guys couldn't tell me apart from a robot?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I don't think I'm a robot." The bot pouted.

"She's very well done." Anya pointed out and it smiled at her.

"Spike must have had her built so he could program her t-" Xander started but Buffy cut him off before he could say it.

"Oh god." The Slayer groaned.

"Yikes. Imagine the things-" Willow started.

"No! No, no imagining. Any of you." Buffy glared and Xander raised his hand.

"Already got the visual."

"I did not need it." John muttered and Xander elbowed him.

"People. Friends of mine. You're forgetting the most important thing. Glory has Spike and she's going to harm him." The bot stated and Buffy stared at them.

"Glory has Spike?" She asked and Willow laughed nervously.

"We were gonna bring that up." The witch said.

"We were getting weapons." Anya told her.

"Grab 'em. We're going now. I have to kill him." Buffy ordered and they all grabbed their weapons.

"We don't even know where to look." Willow pointed out and Buffy nodded.

"I know where to start." She told them, heading out of the house.

* * *

"Is it weird?" Tara asked as Buffy joined her at the table, watching Willow tinker with the Buffybot.

"Oh yeah."Buffy answered, moving closer.  
"At least it's not a very good copy." Buffy said as she sat next to the bot.  
"I mean..." Buffy put her head down on the table to look into the bot's face.  
"...look at it."

"Uh ... yeah." Willow muttered as she continued to work. The door opened and Xander and John walked in so Buffy got up.

"What'd you guys do with Spike? And please let the story have a dusty ending." She asked and Xander shook his head.

"We dumped him back in his crypt." John answered for him, taking off his jacket which had a few blood smears on it from the vampire.

"Tried to find out if he'd ... told her anything, but he was too badly beaten to make much sense." Xander added.

"Well, even if he told her, he'd just lie to us about it anyway, right?" Anya asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, you can count on it. But I have to know. Now. If he did give us up, Dawn and I need to get out of town. I mean, she could be on her way right now." Buffy said and Dawn stared at her in alarm.

"But, uh, not to worry, you know, I'm sure we'll all be perfectly safe." Giles quickly added, seeing Dawns reaction.

"We're safe, right. And, uh, Spike built a robot Buffy to play checkers with." Dawn said with a small smile. Buffy frowned and looked at Tara who shrugged.

"I-it sounded convincing when I thought it." The witch told her.

"Hey! I-I think I found somethin'." Willow called in excitement.

"Uch! Looks very complicated in there. Personally, I'd rather look at guts." Anya stated when she took a look.

"I found where she's broken. Some of these wires got fried extra crispy. It's an easy fix." Willow told them and Buffy stared at her in astonishment.  
"I mean ... not that I would."

"God, I feel ... kind of bad for the guy. Gets all whupped and his best toy gets taken away." Xander commented, getting a mild glare from John.

"Xander. Please don't be suggesting what I'd have to kill you for suggesting." Buffy threatened.

"No, no, travesty, completely on board, it's just ... the guy was so thrashed." Xander said, raising his hands in surrender. Buffy rolled her eyes and left and Xander relaxed.

"We should head to, early start tomorrow." John said and Xander nodded so they headed out. They walked back to the apartment in silence, only pausing when they had to stake an attacking fledgling.

"So...is there a reason you've been really, really quiet? Did I do something to piss you off?" Xander asked when they were inside and John paused before sighing.

"Sorry. It's just...it's May. It's Sam..." John couldn't finish it and Xander nodded in understanding.

"You could call..." Xander offered but John shook his head.

"Not till this is over." He stated flatly and Xander sighed but nodded.

"Want pizza?" Xander asked and John nodded, dropping down onto the couch and pulled out his phone.

"Meat lovers?" John asked and Xander nodded.

"Of course." It arrived half an hour later and Xander took the pizza and drinks before staking the delivery boy. They spent the next two hours in front of the TV, eating pizza and just relaxing. It kept John from thinking too much about the fact that he was missing another one of Sam's birthdays...or the fact that he looked the same age if not younger than his son.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

"You lied to me?" Buffy demanded, staring at Dawn who bit her lip nervously.

"Didn't ... lie ... e-exactly." The younger Summers answered and Buffy just stared at her.

"Really. What about all the times I asked you how school was and you said "fine"?" Buffy asked and Dawn shrugged.

"Well, it was! You didn't ask if I was in it when it was fine."

"I-I don't know what to say. I-I'm sure you're aware that the past few months, you know, have been kind of hard for Dawn. Not that I'm saying that's an excuse." Buffy explained to Principal Stevens who appeared sympathetic.

"I understand. Your mother was a lovely woman and we'll all miss her very much. I know how difficult it must be." The older woman said.

"It is. Especially for Dawn. She-she's just a kid." Buffy agreed, ignoring the look Dawn gave her.

"Well ... I think we both know that Dawn is a lot more than "just a kid."" The principal continued and Dawn looked at Buffy in alarm. Buffy tensed, ready to defend Dawn at any cost.  
"She's a talented young girl ... with a sharp mind ...when she puts the effort in.: The woman continued and the sisters relaxed.

"I realize that there's been some ball-dropping, but I'm sure this will all-" Buffy tried but was cut off.

"Dawn, why don't you wait outside for a few minutes?" Dawn looked at her, scared, before looking over at Buffy who nodded. Dawn got up and slowly left the office, making Buffy sigh. She turned back to the principal who stared at her sternly and Buffy squared her shoulders. She was the Slayer, she could deal with this.

* * *

"Anya." Xander called after watching her watch the old couple continuously. He hid a smile as his ex whirled around to face him. Sure they weren't together anymore but he still cared about her.  
"Old saying. "A watched customer never buys."" He teased and Anya just smiled at him.

"They would if they were patriotic." Anya stated and Xander frowned before glancing at Willow who put her book down, looking first at Anya and then at him. Xander just shrugged, he was as clueless as Willow.

"Okay, I'm goin' in." He whispered to Willow who giggled.  
"Patriotic?" He asked Anya who nodded seriously.

"Yes. I've recently come to realize there's more to me than just being human." She smiled and straightened proudly.  
"I'm also an American."

"Yes, I suppose you are, in a manner of speaking. You were born here - your mortal self." Giles pointed out as he joined them, sipping at his tea while he walked past her.

"Well, that's right, foreigner." Anya told him and Giles just gave her a look.  
"So I've been reading a lot about the good ol' us of A, embracing the extraordinarily precious ideology that's helped to shape and define it."

"Democracy?" Willow asked and Anya shook her head.

"Capitalism. The free market depends on the profitable exchange of goods for currency." She explained and Willow looked at Xander who appeared amused.  
"It's a system of symbiotic beauty apparently lost on these old people. Look at 'em. Perusing the shelves. Undressing the merchandise with their eyeballs, all ogle no cash. It's not just annoying, it's unAmerican." Anya said as she pointed at the customers. Giles walked over and peered past her at the couple.

"Appalling. Almost as if they no longer think money can buy happiness." He stated before heading back to his office, hiding his amusement.

"Totally unAmerican. Oh, and you know what else is unAmerican? French people." Anya continued and Xander coughed to cover a laugh as John opened the door only to freeze, staring at Anya as if not sure if he should walk right back out again.

"You don't say." Willow commented, raising her book again to hider her smile behind it.

"From what I hear, they don't tip. Now, French old people? That's *really* the bottom of the barrel, you know?"

"Ahn, how's about we try being a bit less prejudiced, and a bit more inclusive? Not us, just you." Xander offered and she huffed.

"Fine. I'm gonna make those fogeys buy things." She walked towards the customers and John deemed it safe enough to join the other two at the table.

"Do I want to know?" He asked and Xander grinned, shaking his head.

"Probably not." He told the hunter as the door opened again and Buffy walked in, Dawn following her.  
"Hey, what's up? It's Dawn Giovanni and the Buffster." Xander greeted.

"Hi." Dawn's return greeting was very sullen even as Buffy nudged her onto a nearby chair.

"Hey everybody." Buffy said as Giles came back out, having heard them arrive.

"I trust everything went well at the university?" The Watcher asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yep, I'm, uh, all dropped out." Buffy said as she sat down.

"Good on you. Welcome to the real world. Lot of fun to be had on the outside. You'll see." Xander said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, it's just for now. I mean, I'm thinking that I'm probably gonna go back next semester." Buffy argued weakly and Xander nodded.

"And that's cool too. Whatever you choose, you've got my support. Just think of me as ... as your ..." He laughed nervously and then frowned while Buffy stared at him curiously.  
"You know, I'm searching for supportive things, and I'm comin' up all bras, so... something slightly more manly, think of me as that." That earnt him a small smile from Buffy and he grinned.  
"Seriously. Whatever you need."

"That goes for me too, I've been there before." John added and Buffy nodded. He had given them a very brief explanation of how he had gotten into hunting after Joyce had died.

"Thank you. Actually, I need to talk to Giles alone for a minute."

"Great, that's great. Isn't it?" Willow babbled and Buffy smiled slightly as she stood.

"Uh, Dawn, why don't you get started on your homework? Uh, if you need help, Will, could you?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded.

"Okay." Buffy followed Giles from the room.

* * *

"They're not handling things well, are they?" Xander asked and John shook his head.

"Can't believe none of us noticed Dawn was skipping."

"Did your kids ever skip?" Xander asked and John laughed.

"Dean did until I got it through his head that we didn't need the attention. Sam couldn't be dragged away, he loved school and hated that we moved around so much." John admitted sadly.

"I hated school; it took Willow to get me through to graduation. Especially after we started patrolling nightly. I definitely like working with my hands more." Xander told him and John nodded.

"Dean's the same. Built his own EMF out of an old walkman and everything."

"EMF?" Xander asked curiously and John nodded.

"Very useful for detecting things like ghosts." John explained.

"Not much use here then."

"True, I still can't believe this town isn't overrun with ghosts."

"One good thing about the Hellmouth. Ghosts are creepy." Xander stated and John chuckled.

* * *

Tara sat on the bench, watching the people enjoy the fair. She smiled sadly, missing Willow but not ready to go back yet and try to apologise. She hadn't meant to say she was frightened of Willow…..but she was. Tara was doing everything she could to find out if John was tied to the town because she felt guilty. If she hadn't left Willow alone…..she couldn't believe Willow had done something so selfish and it did honestly scare her but she loved Willow. She smiled as she felt a hand slip into hers, their fingers entwining. She looked at their hands and then up, her smile fading.

"Is this seat taken?" Glory asked and Tara gasped in fear, trying to pull her hand away. Tara gasped in fear.  
"Oh, this is nice. Just hangin' out, just us girls. You like that sort of thing, don't you?" Glory squeezed and Tara winced as she felt and heard her bones cracking.

"Aah..." Tara said and Glory squeezed tighter.

"Don't ... make a sound." Glory admonished and Tara gasped, trying not to whimper in fear and pain. Glory just looked around at the other fair attendees who didn't seem to notice anything.  
"Nah. They won't help you. I'd kill them. You know that." Glory told her as Tara looked around desperately for help, seeing the three bicycle cops riding away.  
"There's no one here that can stop me. I'll kill her and ... and them. I'll kill him, and her and her, and it'll all be your fault." Glory laughed, digging her nails in and Tara could feel the blood dripping out between their fingers.  
"Kinda funny, isn't it? All these people here and ... no one who can do a thing. Not a person who can help you." Glory continued as if she wasn't breaking Tara's hand. Tara whimpered but then forced herself to turn her head and look at Glory.  
"But that's people for ya. They're pretty worthless. But keys, on the other hand ... keys are worth a very lot." Glory smiled and raised their clenched hands to lick some of the blood off. She grimaced in disgust and spat the blood out.  
"You lying little tramp! You're not the key, you're nothing! Just another worthless human being!"

"I didn't-" Tara gasped out but Glory kept talking.

"I hate being lied to. It makes me feel so betrayed." Glory paused to consider something. "Hey! You wanna make it all better?" Tara just stared at her in terror.  
"If you tell me who the key really is ... I'll let you go." Tara just continued to stare at her so Glory gave her hand another squeeze, cracking more bones.  
"Think about it. You think your hand hurts? Imagine what you'd feel with my fingers wiggling in your brain. It doesn't kill you. What it does ... is make you feel like you're in a noisy little dark room ..." Glory frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"naked and ashamed ... and there are things in the dark that need to hurt you because you're bad ... little pinching things that go in your ears ..." As she spoke Tara began to cry, she didn't want that to happen to her but she couldn't give Dawn up.  
"and crawl on the inside of your skull. And you know ... that if the noise and the crawling would stop ... that you could remember how to get out." Glory contemplated the crying young witch for a bit.  
"But you never, ever will. Who ... is ... the key?" Glory demanded and Tara forced herself to stop crying before staring at Glory defiantly.  
"Fine. Let's get crazy." Glory reached out to caress the side of Tara's face with her free hand and Tara whimpered, trying to move away.

"Tara! " Willow screamed as she ran through the fair.  
"Tara!" She screamed again as she saw her lover on a bench…with Glory. She ran even faster, trying to make it in time even as she gathered magic.  
"By force of heart and mindful power, by waning time and waxing hour ..." She began to chant as Glory put her hand on Tara's head. People waled around, blocking Willow's view of the bench.  
"I echo Diana, um, when I decree ... uh, what is it, what is it?" Willow gasped, trying to remember the rest. The crowd thinned enough for her to see Glory's hands on Tara's temples.  
"No! No!" Willow screamed as light began to stream out and Glory's fingers entered Tara's head. Tara and Glory cried out. Willow was forced to stop at the path, her way blocked by a long Chinese Dragon.  
"That she I love must now be free!" Willow screamed, releasing the magic.  
"Tara!" Willow screamed, praying that it had worked and the crowd briefly cleared, showing that Tara was alone on the bench, her head lolling to one side.  
"No!" Willow screamed, forcing her way through and over to the bench. She half collapsed on it, grabbing Tara by the shoulders. There was no reaction from her girlfriend.  
"Tara, Tara, are you okay?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me!" Tara mumbled, brushing at her stomach as if to brush off dirt.  
"Dirty. Dirty. I'm bad. Bad." Tara whimpered and Willow began to cry.

"Tara. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Willow whispered, pulling Tara's head down onto her shoulder, rocking her gently.

"Willow?" She heard a familiar voice call and looked up to see Xander and John approaching, obviously having just gotten off work.

"Help me please." She cried and both men broke into a run.

"What happened?" John demanded as they reached her and Willow looked up at him, tears blocking her vision.

"Glory." She whispered and both men paled before John reached out and tenderly lifted Tara into his arms. Xander got an arm around Willow and gently guided her behind John as they left the fair and headed to the hospital. Xander pulled out his phone to call the others, knowing Willow needed them all.

* * *

Giles studied the X-rays of Tara's hand since they were still up, looking at the damage caused by Glory. He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes as he turned to look at Tara. She was sitting on the edge of the exam table, wearing a hospital gown and staring straight ahead, her expression glazed.

"Can she go home now?" Willow asked the doctor softly and he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. Hospital policy dictates we keep her for the night."

"But does she have to? I-I can take care of her at home." Willow pleaded, her hand hovering of Tara's bandaged one.

"It's poisoned." Tara stated before looking at Willow.  
"Why don't I tell you that? It, it has to be checked, though." Willow just stared at her sadly.

"She your sister?" The doctor asked kindly.

"I-i-it has to be verified, of course. Anyone can tell you that. Of course. Of course, of course." Tara looked at them all. Willow just stared at her.

"She's my everything." She whispered.

"Well, you can get her released first thing in the morning. But she's gotta spend one night in the psych ward. Just for observation. We'll keep an eye on her, do a couple basic tests, then you can take her home. Does that sound fair?" The doctor asked and Willow nodded uncertainly.  
"Well, sit tight then, and I'll send a nurse by in a few minutes to pick up Tara." He told them before leaving. Willow just reached out and brushed the hair back from Tara's face.

"Man, words cannot express how much I hate this place." Xander mumbled.

"It's dreadful." Giles agreed sadly.

"It's like communism." Anya stated and Xander just shook his head at her.

"Hey. Will, I'm so sorry." Buffy said as she joined them, walking over to hug Willow, looking over her shoulders at Tara. They pulled apart and Willow had tears in her eyes again.

"They kill mice." Tara told her, smiling at her.

"Tara." Buffy called, hugging her but Tara didn't react so she moved back.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long, but Dawn's safe with Spike, so I-I can stay as long as you need." Buffy offered and Willow nodded, taking Tara's non-bandaged hand.

"I'm so scared." Willow whispered and Xander moved closer, pulling her into a hug. John looked at Giles who nodded and they left the three friends alone.

"Is there anything you can do?" John asked once they were in the hallway and Giles shook his head.

"Glory's powers are beyond all of us I'm afraid. Maybe with time…" Giles trailed off, feeling helpless and John nodded. They were just kids, they didn't deserve to go through what they had. Xander joined them, hands shaking and John placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. They watched the nurse walk past them, pushing an empty wheelchair into the room.

"Don't! Please don't with that treachery!" Tara cried out, pushing the nurse away as she tried to settle the witch into the chair. She calmed down a little as the nurse moved to stand behind the chair. As she began to wheel Tara out she looked up at Willow.  
"I told the cat. And now I beg my mother sitting all alone."

"Bye, Tara. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Willow called shakily and Tara whimpered as the nurse wheeled her out. She reached back with her good hand for Willow who followed them from the room. Willow sobbed and then tried to run after them but Xander reached out and pulled her close.

"Willow. No. It's just for one night." He soothed.

"Yeah, I-I know, but ... it's a whole night. I don't think I can sleep without her." Willow told him sadly.

"You can sleep with me." Anya told her and they all stared at her.  
"Well, now that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head."

"Will, you just have to rest. Okay? Right now there's nothing you can do." Buffy told her and Willow pondered.

"Yes there is." Willow pulled away from Xander and walked towards the exit.

"No. No way." Buffy muttered before chasing after her. Xander headed for reception, the others following him so they could get Tara's room number.  
"You cannot even think about taking on Glory." Buffy snapped once she caught up to Willow.

"You saw what she did to Tara. I can't let her get away with it." Willow stated and Buffy shook her head.

"No. You *have* to let her get away with it. Even I'm no match for her, you know that."

"But maybe I am." Willow snapped at her. She turned to leave but Buffy grabbed her arm.

"You're not. And I won't let you go."

"This is not your choice. It's mine."

"This is not the time." Buffy insisted and Willow snorted.

"When, Buffy? When is? When *you* feel like it? When it's someone *you* love as much as I love Tara? When its Dawn, is that it?" She demanded.

"When we have a chance. We'll fight her, when we have a chance. You wouldn't last five minutes with her, Willow. She's a god." Buffy insisted again and Willow shook her head sadly.

"Fine. I'll wait."

"It's the only way." Buffy assured her.

"Yeah." Willow agreed sceptically before walking away.

"Can I do anything?"

"Just let me be alone." Willow answered without turning around. She walked all the way back to the Magic Shop and then ran straight to the stairs that lead up to the loft where the more dangerous things were kept. She took a small black leather bag down and began stuffing things into it. She finally found the book she wanted and put it on the floor in front of her. _Darkest Magick_ had a metal lock holding it shut so she grabbed a small axe off a shelf and hit the lock with it. The lock broke and the book's pages flipped open as if blown by the wind.

* * *

"How did things get this messed up?" Xander muttered as he and John headed home. There was nothing they could do at the hospital and they weren't sure where Willow had gone so the group had decided to call it a night. John didn't answer as they reached the apartment and headed inside. After a quick dinner they headed off to their rooms, exhausted.

* * *

"You know, I think I'm a little buzzed from eating that witch! What a mind she has. Mmm, nummy treat." Glory commented as she walked down the stairs inside her apartment.

"Is your grace not the slightest bit concerned about-" jinx asked and she scoffed.

"What, about the Slayer? Don't be stupid. I know I'm closing in. The key's as good as mine. Girl like Buffy's got just so many friends. All I gotta do it rip through 'em one by one until I finally..." Glory stopped as the walls began to shake and rattle, objects falling over. Even her minions looked around in confusion.  
"Did anybody order an apocalypse?" She asked as the door flew open to reveal Willow floating several inches above the floor, her hair blown back by an unseen wind.

"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic..." Willow intoned as she floated towards Glory.  
"Air like nectar, thick as onyx... Cassiel by your second star..." She kept going, her eyes completely black and Glory smiled.

"Uhh. It's the lover. That's so cute."

"Hold mine victim as in tar." Willow commanded and the air around Glory shimmered, keeping the hell god still. She looked at Willow in surprise.  
"I ... owe ... you ... pain!" Willow screamed as blue lightning flashed from her hands towards Glory. Glory screamed and clutched her shoulders.

* * *

"It's all my fault." Dawn whispered, huddled back against the wall of Spike's cavern and Buffy reached out to her, brushing her hair back.

"No. Sweetheart, it is *not* your fault." Buffy assured her gently.

"How's Willow?"

"She was looking to go all payback-y on Glory for a minute. But I cooled her down a little. Actually a lot."

"So she's not gonna do anything rash then." Spike said.

"No. I explained that there was no point." Buffy told him and he walked over to them.

"Mm-hmm."

"What?" Buffy demanded, annoyed by his attitude.

"You - so you're saying that a ... powerful and mightily pissed-off witch ... was plannin' on going and spillin' herself a few pints of god blood until you, what, "explained"?" Spike asked and Buffy frowned, looking at Dawn and then back at Spike.

"You think she'd ... no. I told Willow it would be like suicide."

"I'd do it." He stated and Buffy stared at him, Spike looked down at the ground.  
"Right person. Person I loved." He glanced up at Buffy.  
"I'd do it." He told her and she just kept looking at him, not getting it and Dawn sighed.

"Think, Buffy. If Glory had done that to me." Dawn told her sister and Buffy's eyes widened. She looked at Spike who nodded and then raced out.

* * *

"Shatter." Willow commanded and all the mirrors in the room obeyed, the glass flying towards Glory and shredding her dress. But Glory herself remained unharmed.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can do? You think I care about all this, the apartment, the clothes?" Glory demanded. She ripped the shredded dress off and then backhanded Willow, sending her flying over a sofa to land on the floor.  
"Now, sucking on your girlfriend's mind?" Glory asked, calming walking closer as Willow lifted her head, eyes still black.  
"That was something to treasure." Glory told her as Willow got up. She ignored the small trickle of blood coming from her mouth and turned to her back which obediently opened of its own accord.  
"What's this? Bag of tricks?" Glory asked in amusement and Willow smiled as daggers flew up out of the bag.

"Bag of knives." She told Glory, sending them flying towards the blond who batted them all aside.  
"Spirit of serpents now appear." Willow said even as Glory threw a coffee-table at her, knocking her down again. She braced herself and looked back at Glory.  
"Hissing, writhing, striking near." As she spoke a snake appeared out of the carpet and wound its way around Glory's leg. Glory shook her leg and the snake vanished.

"Now this is getting weak." Glory taunted, grabbing Willow by the throat.  
"And so are you, honey. Aren't ya?" She asked and Willow spat in her face. Glory grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her across the floor to where one of the daggers had landed. Glory picked it up and shoved Willow against the wall.

"No!"

"Know what they used to do to witches, lover?" Glory asked, bringing the dagger up.  
"Crucify 'em." She pulled her arm back and then a hand grabbed her wrist.

"They used to bow down to gods." Buffy told her and Glory smiled. Buffy lashed out, kicking Glory in the stomach, forcing her to release Willow. Buffy twisted Glory's arm aside and punched her.  
"Things change." Buffy kicked Glory in the face before punching her a few times, kicked her again and then spun around to punch but Glory blocked it. Buffy did a flip, kicking Glory in the face again before throwing a few more punches which Glory evaded. Glory pinned Buffy's arms behind her back and then threw her over a sofa.

"That witch barely slowed me down." Glory taunted, glaring at Buffy who kicked the sofa at her, pinning Glory to the wall. Buffy ran to Willow and helped her up. Glory shoved the sofa aside and stalked towards them as Buffy lead Willow to the door. Seeing Glory Willow once again called up her magic.

"Thicken." Willow commanded and the air around Glory thickened, rendering her immobile. The two girls fled the apartment.

"This isn't over, you hear me? It isn't over!" Glory yelled after them.

* * *

Willow sat on her bed with one hand on Tara's knee. Tara sat beside her, staring blankly ahead and creeping Dawn out. Buffy joined them, holding a bag.

"Chicken salad?" Buffy asked, holding up the sandwich.

"Right here." Willow answered so Buffy handed it to her.

"Eggplant, that's me ... salami with ... " Buffy looked at the sandwich in disgust.  
"ew, peanut butter? Dawn."

"Yeah, like eggplant is normal. It's what, half egg, half plant? 'Cause that's just unnatural." Dawn told her as Buffy continued to unpack the bag.

"What's Tara got?" Willow asked and Dawn held out a sandwich.

"Oh. I ... got her tuna. Does she like...?" Dawn asked and Willow drew Tara's attention to the sandwich. Buffy stopped to watch.  
"Tara?" Dawn called gently, unwrapping the sandwich to show Tara. Tara looked from the sandwich to Willow and then back to the sandwich.

"Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Willow?"

"It's okay. Let's just start slow today. Um, Buffy, could I have that?" Willow asked and Buffy handed her the cup of applesauce and a spoon.  
"Here you go." Willow spooned some of it into Tara's mouth and she ate it uncertainly.  
"That's my girl." Willow praised.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked and Willow handed over the cup and spoon. Tara looked at Willow anxiously but let Dawn feed her.

"What are you gonna need?" Buffy asked and Willow shrugged, looking lost.

"I don't know. They gave me a lot of stuff to ... keep her calm. They said I might have to restrain her at night. But ... sometimes she's fine. She looks at me, and ... she's fine." Willow answered quietly, watching Dawn feed Tara sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't-" Buffy tried but Willow cut her off.

"It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of her. Even if she never...She's my girl." Willow told her and Buffy reached over to play with a lock of Dawn's hair.

"I understand." Buffy whispered and Willow nodded.

"I know you do. Hear that, baby?" Willow asked and Tara looked at her.  
"You're my always." She kissed Tara on the forehead and Tara smiled.

The entire outer wall suddenly smashed in towards them and Buffy grabbed Dawn, pulling her back. Glory appeared in the gap and grinned at them.

"I told you this wasn't over." She stated, looking at Buffy.

"No. The place is cracking! It's cracking! Cracking, no, no, no!" Tara yelled and Willow tried to calm her.

"No, Tara, it's okay." Dawn told the older girl and Tara gasped, staring at Dawn.

"Oh, look at that, look at that. The light!" Tara said, smiling. Buffy turned from Glory to stare at Tara.  
"Oh, it's so pure! Such pure green energy!" Tara said and Dawn gasped, looking over at Glory fearfully. Glory began to smile.  
"Oh, it's so beautiful." Tara said again and Glory's smile widened even as Buffy turned to glare at her.

* * *

Xander stretched as he put his things away in the truck and John chuckled. Xander pulled a face at him.

"You weren't stuck on the roof all day." Xander grumbled at him and John laughed.

"True but hey, you volunteered to take Adam's place for the day."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I want to see how Tara's doing." Xander said as he got in and John nodded.

"Hope Willow's handling it alright."

"She's got Buffy and Dawn there to help today….definitely need to check on them."

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

"A-and then whoosh! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us, all skanky and blonde and thinkin' she's all that just 'cause some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet ... She does have nice feet. A-and she's comin' right at us, and Buffy's just standing there not even blinking, like "Bring it on," and then, wham! Hell-bitch in orbit." Dawn explained, starting out shaky but grinning by the end.

"Go, Buff!" Xander cheered, glad that for once she'd won against Glory.

"I knew you'd best Glory eventually, I mean all-all our years of training-" Giles started but Buffy cut him off, still staring out the window, watching for danger.

"A truck hit her." The Slayer told them flatly.

"Oh."

"You threw it at her?" Anya asked and Dawn shook her head.

"Well, no. She more kind of waited for it to hit Glory. Uh, but then Buffy ran really fast and we got away." Dawn explained, trying to ignore the way Tara stared blankly at her, it was more than a little creepy.

"I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second." Buffy admitted.

"Well, how isn't important, all that matters is that the two of you are safe." Giles stated and Buffy scoffed, finally turning from the window to look at her Watcher.

"Safe? We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we've crossed paths with Glory. Now that she knows that Dawn is the key?" Buffy spat angrily and both Giles and Dawn looked chastised.

"There must be something in the _Book of Tarnis_ that we've missed, something we can use against Glory." Giles muttered and Buffy turned away again.

"Piano!" Anya exclaimed and they all looked at her oddly.

"Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time! No wait, that-that was a rocket launcher. Ahn, what are you talking about?" Xander asked in confusion.

"We should drop a piano on her. Well, it always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment." The ex-demon explained.

"Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's just keep thinking, everyone. Perhaps we should reassemble at the magic shop, see if there's anything-" Giles offered.

"We can't fight her straight out." John said and Buffy nodded absently.

"W-well not yet, no, but-" Giles tried.

"No, not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not gonna win this with, with stakes, or spells, or pulling out some uranium power core. She's a god and she's coming for us. So let's just not be here when she starts knocking." Buffy said, agreeing with John.

"Run away?" Anya asked and Buffy looked at her.  
"Finally, a sensible plan." Anya agreed.

"That's not what they meant. Is it?" Xander asked, looking from Buffy to John.

"We can't stay here. She'll just kill us off one by one until there's no one left standing between her and Dawn." John explained.  
"We fall back; buy time to come up with another plan." He continued and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another way." Giles tried.

"No. We stay, we die. Show of hands for that option." Buffy spat angrily and the others stayed silent, unable to argue.

"All right. Nobody goes home, nobody tells anybody we're leaving. Just pack up whatever supplies we need and that's it, we're gone."

"Cool. Don't have to study for that geometry test." Dawn commented quietly, trying to make her sister smile.

"What about wheels? I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the truck." Xander offered.

"Just get your stuff together. I'll handle the rest." Buffy ordered, turning back to the window.

* * *

"Shouldn't somebody be asking, "Are we there yet?"" Anya asked as she leant on the table. Willow briefly looked up from her book and Xander wished there was room for three up front.  
"Isn't that what small entertaining children do?" Xander didn't answer her though, too busy making sure he didn't throw up.

"That kinda only works if you know where you're going." Dawn answered instead. Anya nodded, pondering that.

"Do we know where we're going yet?" Anya called out to Giles who had taken over driving from Spike, John navigating from a map.

"We'd already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel. Hey! Gramps! Bloody step on it!" Spike yelled and Xander smirked slightly. John looked at Giles who gripped the wheel in agitation.

"Step on what? I've driven tricycles with more power." The ex-Watcher complained.

"Is anybody else queasy?" Xander groaned and John glanced back at him, digging through his bag for a second before tossing the bottle to his friend. Xander gratefully swallowed a tablet dry, hoping it kicked in quick.

"I shoulda nicked that Porsche I had my eye on. There's just enough room for me, you, and big sis." Spike mumbled to Dawn who giggled. Xander glared at him.  
"What?"

"Would you give it a rest, or..."

"Or what, you're gonna toss your cookies on my shoes?" Spike snapped.

"Or you can be undead man walking. See how fast you can hitch a ride with a flaming thumb." Xander finished.

"Fine." Spike grumbled and Xander staggered up front, sitting on the edge of John's seat.

"That guy is bloodsuckin' the last nerve right outta me." Xander grumbled and John laughed.

"Well, Buffy has a point. In a confrontation, Spike might be useful." John offered and Xander nodded glumly. Against Glory only someone with supernatural strength stood a chance.

"Any luck?" Dawn asked, looking over Willow's shoulder.

"Uh, if you define luck as the absence of success, plenty. There's a couple barrier spells, but... they only work on a fixed locus. Haven't found anything that'll work while we're still moving." Willow explained.

"So pretty, can I have one?" Tara whispered, reaching out to Dawn and Willow gently pushed her arm back.

"Anyone hungry?" Dawn asked and Anya grinned.

"Ooh! Snacks! The secret to any successful migration." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a frying pan.  
"Who's up for some tasty fried meat products?" The ex-demon asked, holding up a can of SPAM, no one looked interested. Tara reached over to the window and opened the blinds. Sunlight streamed in, hitting Spike's hand.

"Hey! Aah!" He yelled, jumping away form the table as Willow pulled Tara back from the window.

"Tara, no! What did I tell you?" Willow chastised her gently and Tara whined loudly in protest as Spike cradled his smoking hand.  
"Shh. " Willow pulled Tara's head to her chest to comfort her, looking over at Spike.  
"I'm sorry. She, she didn't mean to." Willow offered and Spike nodded.  
"She doesn't know what she's doing."

"We know." Dawn told her.

"No biggie. Look, the skin's already stopped smoking. You go ahead and play ... peek-a-boo with Mister Sunshine all you like. It keeps the ride from getting boring."

"All the light is gone." Tara cried.

"No, shh, baby. The light's still outside, okay?"

"All dark. All dark." Tara muttered and Dawn left the table.

"Hey. I think Anya's gonna try to cook. Wanna come watch the tears and recriminations?" Dawn asked her sister as she peered into the backroom.

"Maybe later." Buffy answered, smiling softly at her.

"Thanks." Dawn whispered and Buffy looked up.

"For what?"

"You know. Pretty much everything." Dawn answered and Buffy snorted.

"Yeah. I'm doin' a great job."

"You are." Dawn stated firmly.

"I'm the Slayer. The chosen one. All mythic and defender-y. Evil nasties are supposed to flee from me. Not the other way around."

"You're not fleeing. You're ... moving at a brisk pace." Dawn argued and Buffy just looked at her.

"Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the big scaredy runaway." Buffy said and Dawn walked fully into the room, shutting the door behind her before sitting beside Buffy on the floor.

"It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me." Dawn whispered and Buffy looked over at her with a pained expression.

"It just keeps coming. Glory ... Riley ... Tara ... Mom." Buffy admitted.

"I know. But there's a bright side."

"There is?" Buffy stared at her sister like she was crazy.

"At least things can't get any crazier. Right?" Dawn offerd and then they both jumped as an arrow shot through the window to land in the wall very close to Buffy's head. Dawn stared in horror and Buffy gave her an almost amused look.

"You know this is your fault for saying that." Buffy stated and Dawn just stared at her in horror. Buffy pulled down a corner of the Venetian blinds to peek outside.

" Come on now!" A Knight yelled as their horses pulled up alongside the RV.  
"Bring up the rear! Let's go!"

Buffy and Dawn stared for a moment, then Buffy turned away from the window and sighed. Could the day get any worse. They got up and rushed back into the main cabin.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled.

"I see them." He answered and beside him John pulled out the gun he'd managed to get.

"See who?" Spike demanded only to jump as an arrow appeared in the wall beside him.

"Arrows!" Xander yelled in warning.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelped even as Tara peeked out the window.

"Dawn, get down under the table." Buffy ordered and Anya got down as well.

"Horsies!" Tara exclaimed in delight as the Knights fired again. Willow pulled Tara away, making the arrow miss.

"Tara!" Willow yelped, dragging her under the table with the other two.

"Weapons?" Giles called out and Buffy tossed the bag to Spike even as Xander got into his and John's.

"Hello! You're driving one!" Spike yelled at Giles.

"Don't hit the horsies!" Willow yelled even as Xander pulled out a shotgun and opened the door, leaning out to fire.

"Oh, we won't!" Buffy assured Willow, moving up beside Giles.  
"Aim for the horsies." She ordered and Giles swerved but the Knights were too fast to hit.

"Did we shake 'em?" Xander asked as he leant against the table to reload. A sword stabbing through the ceiling beside him answered him. Xander simply shot into the ceiling, getting a muffled yell form his attacker.

"Stay low!" John ordered as the sword stabbed down again.

"Watch out for the-" Buffy cut off as the sword entered right above her head. Spike grabbed it to keep her from being stabbed even as John joined Xander in firing into the ceiling.

"Now might be a good time for something heroic." Spike yelled, blood pouring from his hands.

"Xander! Hatch!" Buffy pointed, climbing onto the table to open the hatch, Xander boosting her up and out. The Knight saw Buffy and pulled his sword free. The Knight thrust at Buffy, She ducked, backed away from his second swing, wheeled and kicked his legs out from under him. He went down and Buffy got on top of him, blocking another swing before punching him, making him drop the sword. They grabbled for a while until she managed to kick him off the roof. She continued to fight as more swarmed onto the roof.

"Keep the pressure on." Dawn ordered as she tied off the bandages on Spike's hands.

"I always do, sweet bit." Spike teased. A Knight busted through the window and they both shrieked and jumped aside. The Knight tried to grab Dawn. Spike yelled in pain from the sunlight. Xander slammed his shotgun into the Knights head and he crumpled. Finished with the fight Buffy dropped back inside the RV.

"Everyone all right?" Giles called out in concern and they all answered in the affirmative. He turned back to the road only to see another mounted Knight coming straight for him, holding a spear. Giles stared at him, horrified, but tried to twist the wheel. The Knight threw the spear. It flew through the window and into Giles' side, impaling him. He gasped and was thrown forward onto the steering wheel. Everyone shrieked and gasped as the RV jostled, out of control. John lunged for the wheel but missed and the RV careened off the road, falling onto its side and coming to a stop in a huge cloud of dust.

* * *

"We gotta find shelter." Xander stated as he and John supported Giles between them.

"Yeah, right bloody quick. I'm burning up out here." Spike grumbled but they all relaxed as an abandoned gas station came into view. Spike went first, kicking the door open and then rushing inside.

"Careful." Buffy warned as Dawn coughed on the dust. Anya closed the door behind them as the two men lay Giles out behind the counter, the lower side of his stomach covered in blood.  
"Okay, Will?"

"I'm on it." Willow answered, putting her bag under Giles' head. Spike moaned in pain from his hands, trying to stay out of the light.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy quietly asked her sister who nodded.

"Yeah. B-but Spike's hurt." She answered and Buffy grabbed Spike's hands.

"Ow! Easy with the delicates." He complained.

"They'll heal." Buffy told Dawn.

"Florence bloody Nightingale to the rescue." Spike grumbled. Buffy went over to the window and stared outside, relieved to see no one.

"Um, you have another plan, right? One that doesn't involve pointy knives and a Winnebago?" Anya asked nervously as John and Willow worked on Giles.

"We-we-we'll rest here for a minute, but then we have to keep moving." Buffy answered, watching as Xander began shifting the limited furniture around to block any possible entrances.

"Where?" He snapped and Buffy looked at him.

"I don't know! We just, we, we, we can't, can't stay here. I-it's too close to the wreck, we're too easy to find." Buffy stated desperately.

"Buffy!" Willow called and Buffy ran to them.

"How is he?"

"We've slowed the bleeding, but..." John trailed off and Buffy blanched, turning away to try and think. They all ducked as a flaming arrow shot through a boarded up window to embed in the opposite wall.

"Dawn, get down!" Buffy yelled as another arrow flew in. Xander grabbed them and stomped out the flames. Buffy shoved Dawn down behind the counter with Giles as John and Xander readied guns.

"We got company." Xander called as he peered out the window, ducking as more arrows flew in.  
"And they brought a crusade." He muttered, taking aim at them.

"Where did you two get guns!" Buffy demanded angrily before having to duck again.  
"Willow!" She yelled. Willow was beside Giles, one hand on his wound, the other flipping through a magic book.

"I'm working on it!" She answered as Buffy and Spike shoved the coffee machine in front of the door.

"Go! Go! Go! Let's move! Come on, move it!" The general ordered and the Knights attacked the windows, trying to break in. A few fell with gunshots but their armour gave them some protection.

One managed to cut through the wall with an axe, right above Dawn's head.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed as an arm entered the hole. John spun and shot the arms owner, getting a pained scream. Another Knight entered and tackled John, fighting over the gun.

Buffy ran over to help, but a Knight came through the door beside the counter. He punched Buffy and she fell aside. Spike tackled another knight even as Xander blocked another's sword with the shotgun. The other Knights continued beating on the walls and windows, knocking out the glass with their weapons.

"It's clear!" One yelled and the General entered. Buffy turned to him and he pointed his sword.

"The key." He stated and Dawn stared at him in fear. Buffy grabbed a nearby dropped weapon and hurled it, making the General drop his sword. He lunged at her and Buffy hit him, making him reel aside into a pillar, knocking himself out.

"Enemies, fly and fall." Willow began to chant, her eyes black.  
"Circling arms, raise a wall." She raised her arms and a circle of light emitted form them, expanding outward. The sphere emerged from the walls and forced the Knights back, flying through the air to land several feet away.

"They have the general. Clerics!" Another Knight yelled as he got back up. Two elderly men in long black robes came forward. They walked up to the barrier and held up their hands to it. One began to chant while the other turned back to the Knight.

"Energy barrier. A most powerful one." The cleric stated.

"Can it be breached?"

"The witch's magic pales to the might of our god. The infidels' wall ... shall tumble before us."

"Will? How long will it hold?" Buffy asked as Spike slumped to the ground. Xander and John sat beside each other, cleaning their guns as best as they could, going over what ammo they had left.

"Half a day maybe." She answered uncertainly. She peeked out the window and grimaced.  
"Or till Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole through it." She amended.

"So. What's the story with these role-playing rejects?"

"Let's find out." Buffy growled, glaring at the General.

* * *

"Bet you wish we'd tested if you could leave town weeks ago." Xander muttered and John looked over at him.

"No. I'm happy to know I can but I'm seeing this through Xander. Dawn…she's just a little girl." John answered and Xander nodded, happy that John wanted to stick with them.

"Worse comes to worse I'm shoving Dawn at you and saying run. You're the only one of the group who knows people they can go to in the country for hell. Watcher's Council's useless for this, they barely knew anything." Xander said and John stared at him in horror.

"Xander no."

"John….you were dragged into this, Dawn will need someone to look after her, who better than a marine turned hunter? It's just a last resort sort of thing anyway." Xander pointed out and John nodded, accepting his reasoning but hating it. He'd already lived his life once; these kids deserved the chance to live theirs too. He looked over at where Buffy was sitting besides Giles, holding his hand, and was happy to see the man awake.

"I'm sorry." Buffy stated and Giles looked up at her.

"For what?"

"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this would have happened."

"Don't. What you did ... w-was necessary ... what I've always admired." Giles got out painfully.

"Running away?" She asked with a small smile and Giles shook his head.

"Being able to place ... your heart ... above all else." He took a few shaky breaths and smiled at her.  
"I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. You're everything a Watcher ... everything I could have hoped for." He finished, not noticing the tears in her eyes. He grimaced in pain and closed his eyes. She looked at their entwined hands and then down at his stomach.

"Willow." She called softly and Willow looked over at her.  
"Open a door." She ordered and Willow looked uncertainly from Buffy to the wall and back.

A hole appeared in the barrier as Buffy came out of the building followed by Xander and John. Several of the Knights came forward. They stopped at the edge of the barrier and their temporary leader held up a hand to stop the Knights.

"Speak." He ordered.

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us." Buffy stated.

"And ten of my men are dead. Honourable men." He drew his sword.  
"Shall we balance the scale?" he offered.

"Will you let someone come and help him or not?" She snapped.

"Give quarter to an agent of the beast? What madness would move me to such action?"

"I'm done asking." She snarled, starting forward but john and Xander intervened, stopping her as the Knights prepared for her attack.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Uh ... this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, it is in war ... there are rules." Xander half babbled and the Knight stared at him.  
"Or at least there should be, if you're as honourable as you think you are. Plus, we do have your general forehead guy." Xander added and the Knight paused to consider it before nodding. The three nodded and retreated back into the shield.

"Discharge and bring life." Willow commanded and the payphone sizzled, suddenly lighting up. Buffy picked up the receiver and began to dial.

"Want to call anyone after?" Xander asked quietly but John shook his head. If he was going to die again then better no one knew he'd ever been brought back.

"Handier than a Swiss knife. Look, the door to my crypt's got this nasty squeak, maybe you could..." Spike said, making Willow roll her eyes and head back to Tara.

"Hey, uh, i-it's Buffy. I need to ask you a really big favour." Buffy said as someone answered the phone.

* * *

A car drove up to the gas station where the army of Knights stood around watching. Ben was at the wheel. He stopped the car and looked fearfully out the window at the Knights, who all held weapons and glared at him. Ben took a deep breath, picked up his black bag from the seat, and got out of the car. He edged past the Knights and was met by Xander at the barrier, getting an armed escort inside.

He moved instantly to Giles side, putting his bag down to start checking his wound.

"You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside." Ben told Buffy who looked guilty.

"Sorry. I-I didn't know who else to call." She told him and he looked up, smiling slightly at her.

"No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not ... how I pictured seeing you again, but, uh ... I'll take what I can get." He offered and Spike rolled his eyes, not that Ben or Buffy was paying any attention to him.

"Thank you ... for coming."

"My pleasure." Ben told her, looking past her to Dawn. He went back to work, eventually pulling the blankets up to keep Giles warm.  
"All right, I think I got him stabilized, but there's a lot of damage. We need to get him out of here."

"Well, I think the guys with the pointy swords kinda have other ideas." Buffy told him and he chuckled.

"Don't they always."

"Look, I know this must seem extra "Outer Limits" to you." Buffy offered and Ben shrugged.

"This? Naah. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. You know, emergency room, full moon on a Saturday night." He told her and she laughed.

"Look, if this gets too weird, just tell me. I'll understand."

"Don't worry about me. I won't leave until I've worn out my welcome." Ben smiled at her and she smiled back before looking down at Giles.

* * *

"Is ... is he gonna be okay?" Dawn asked, staring down at Giles in fear. Xander was hovering nearby but not close enough to crowd her.

"He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn." Ben answered, releasing Giles wrist from where he'd been checking his pulse.

"It's because of me. It's all my fault." Dawn whispered and Ben looked at her as he stood.

"No it isn't." He assured her as he walked past to get his bag.

"You don't know what's happening." She argued.

"I don't have to." He took a syringe form the bag and started to fill it.  
"I just know that sometimes terrible things happen to good people. It shouldn't, but ... it does." He flicked the needle once it was full and glanced back at where Dawn was still watching Giles.  
"It's nobody's fault." He stood up and walked towards Dawn who had her back to him.  
"It's just the way life is." He walked past her and plunged the needle into Giles arm.

"Is that gonna help?" She asked but Ben didn't answer, he just turned away.  
"Ben?" She called as the syringe fell to the ground. Ben put a shaky hand to his forehead and Dawn stared at him fearfully. He ran from the room, startling Xander but they both followed him.

"You have to let me out." They heard Ben demand as they joined the others.

"Ben?" Dawn called and Xander got between her and the doctor.

"You don't understand, I gotta get out, open a door now!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Buffy demanded and Dawn looked at her in confusion.

"I-I don't know, he just freaked out." Dawn answered.

"Let me out!"

"Okay, W-Will, open a door." Buffy said ands Willow turned away from Tara to see what was going on even as John joined them from where he'd been checking the back room defences.

"No! Ha!" Ben screamed, putting his hands to his head before suddenly morphing into Glory who turned the movement into a stretch. She slowly lowered her arms and looked around. Buffy grabbed Dawn and shoved her behind her, both Summers' staring at the hell goddess in horror. Glory looked around and began to smile.  
"Well, what do you know? Little Ben finally did something right." She purred.

"The beast." The general breathed in horror and she turned to where he was tied up.

"Hey, it's Gregor." Glory said and then grabbed a hubcap, throwing it like a Frisbee. It flew into the generals' chest and everyone stared as he slumped in his bonds, dead.  
"Now it's not." She stated and Spike rushed her with a yell, Xander and John shooting at her from opposite sides.

Glory knocked Spike flying into Xander and they slammed into the wall. Buffy rushed her as the two males struggled to untangle themselves and get up. Willow closed her eyes and started gathering power but then Glory sent Buffy flying into her, breaking her concentration. Glory turned to Dawn and laughed. She ran forward and grabbed Dawn, shrugging off all of John's efforts to stop her before spinning around to kick him in the chest. John flew back into the wall and didn't get up. Anya grabbed Dawn's free arm but Glory easily pulled Dawn from her and rushed out of the building.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed in terror. Buffy painfully struggled up even as outside Glory slammed into Willow's barrier.

"Yeah, right!" She growled, swinging her free arm at it and breaking a hole in it. She ran through, pulling Dawn with her. The Knights attacked futily even as Buffy ran outside, only to bounce off the barrier.

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed, watching the fight before limping back inside.  
"Willow!" She yelled and Willow raised her head, eyes black again.  
"Get it down, now!"

"Hear, hear my plea. Circling arm protecting me." She began intoning as Buffy headed outside again, Xander at her side, one eye already blackening. They stopped as they saw all the Knights dead on the ground. The barrier dropped and they moved on, Xander checking for survivors as the others rushed out, minus John and Giles.

"We have to-" Willow stooped, not sure what to say as Buffy walked slowly forward, looking around. The one that had talked to them earlier was still alive, barely.

"The beast." He choked out and then his eyes dimmed.

"The car. Get the keys." Spike called, pointing at Ben's car and Xander ran for it.

"Buffy! Buffy, we have to find Dawn. We, we can't let Glory-" Willow started, stopping when Buffy sat on the ground.  
"Buffy? Buffy!" Willow tried but she didn't answer, tears running down her face.  
"Buffy, you have to get up! We need you!" Willow pleaded as she stood beside her.

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Xander hovered uselessly beside John's hospital bed. The other man hadn't so much as twitched since being admitted and the doctors were getting worried, they hadn't said anything but Xander could see it in their eyes. The longer John was out the more dangerous it was for him. So far he'd been in the hospital for two days and Xander had only left his side to sleep, eat and help try to find Dawn. If anything happened to her Xander would rip Glory apart with his bare hands. A low groan had him moving to lean over John, holding his breath as John's eyelids fluttered.

"It's okay, you're safe. We're in the hospital." Xander whispered as John slowly forced his eyes open.  
"Hey, welcome back." Xander greeted him, unable to hold back a relieved grin. John swallowed convulsively and Xander gave him some ice chips to suck on.

"What happened?" John croaked out, wincing in pain.

"Glory tossed you into a wall, you hit it pretty hard. You've been out for almost three days, in here for two." Xander explained as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Others?" John asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Alive but….it's Dawn, Glory got her." Xander told him and John shook his head, trying to get up but Xander pushed him back down.  
"Take it easy, you managed to crack a few ribs too. You're gonna be in here for a while longer, I'll let the doctor know you woke up. Just rest and heal John." Xander soothed and John's eyes slid shut. Xander stood up and headed out to let the doctor know he had woken up.

* * *

When Buffy walked back into the store she saw Xander sitting at the table with Giles, looking through books. Spike was on the loft ladder smoking and keeping an eye on everything.

"Something goin' on out back?" Xander asked as he looked up at her.

"Vampire."

"Oh." He answered, looking back at the books.

"How's John?" She asked and Xander smiled.

"He woke up briefly so the doctors are a lot less worried. They said if he keeps on like that he'll be let out in a few days but he'll have to watch his ribs for a while." Xander told her and Buffy relaxed. Thanks to Ben and Willow's magic Giles had actually been in better shape when they'd been admitted so he'd been let out the previous day with orders to take it easy.

"Anything?" She asked, looking at the books.

"Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is, uh..." Giles trailed off and Buffy sat down.

"Explain it again." She demanded.

"There's nothing new to-"

"Go through it again." She said and they all looked at her nervously even as Willow walked in to sit beside Xander, Anya leaning against the counter.

"The key was ... living energy. It needed to be channelled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy ... would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime." Giles explained again and Buffy frowned.

"Um, but only for a little while, right? The walls come back up, uh, n-no more hell?" Anya asked nervously.

"That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human ...is Dawn." Willow couldn't go on so Giles went back to reading.

"'The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more.' When Dawn is dead." The room fell silent at that.

"I have places to be!" Tara called to and they all looked at her , curled up in a chair but she fell silent again.

"Why blood? Why Dawn's blood? I mean, why couldn't it be like a, a lymph ritual?" Xander grumbled.

"'Cause it's always got to be blood." Spike pointed out and Xander looked at him.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now." He pointed out and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead. Course it's her blood." Spike explained.

"Pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?" Buffy asked and Giles sighed.

"If my calculations are right. But Buffy-" Giles tried but she cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it." She turned away from them.

"I understand that-"

"No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this." She snapped and Giles jumped up from the table.

"Yes, we bloody well are!" The ex-Watcher yelled, everyone staring in shock at his outburst.  
"If Glory begins the ritual ... if we can't stop her..."

"Come on. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister." Buffy snapped at him.

"She's not your sister." Giles whispered and Xander gasped at that, glaring at Giles.

"No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her ... and I feel closer to her than ... It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn ... is a part of me. The only part that I-" Buffy stopped, looking away.

"We'll solve this. We will. Don't have another coma, okay?" Willow said and Buffy managed a small smile for her.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death ... including Dawn." Giles stated quietly and Buffy glared at him.

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her." She stated and Xander smiled.

"Count me in for that too." He stated and Giles shook his head.

"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will." Giles turned away from the table.

"I'm sorry. I love you all ... but I'm sorry." Buffy whispered before turning away too. The door opening made them all start and then Buffy moved to wrap her arms around John's waist.

"What the hell are you doing out?" Xander demanded as he moved to take John's other side, helping him over to the couch to lay out.

"World ends won't matter where I am. I can help here." He muttered, grimacing in pain.

"Idiot. All men are idiots." Buffy muttered and Xander snickered.

"What's going on?" John asked, sensing the tension.

"Okay." Anya called out loudly and they all looked at her as she raised her hand.  
"All in favor of stopping Glory *before* the ritual. Suggestions, ideas?" She snapped her fingers.  
"Time's a-wastin'." She snapped.

"Uh ... when you say you love us all..." Spike said, looking at Buffy.

"Shut up." Xander and Giles snapped in unison.

"Willow. I bet you've got some dark spell a-brewin'. Uh, make her a, a, a toad? Little hoppy toad, we can hit her with a hammer?" Anya asked the witch and Tara giggled.

"Hoppy toad." The blond witch said.

"What about Ben? He can be killed, right? I mean, I know he's an innocent, but, you know, not like Dawn innocent. We could kill a ... regular guy." They all paused to think about it as Xander thought over what he'd just suggested.  
"God." He muttered in self-disgust. John reached out to pat his arm, knowing that Xander was right but it wasn't a nice thought to have.

"It's doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We can expect its Glory we're dealing with." Giles pointed out.

"We don't have to kill her. Uh, we just have to stop her from doing the ritual. I mean, there's only the one time that she can do it, right?" Willow asked and Spike nodded.

"Yeah. We get her on the ropes; we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late." The vampire agreed.

"Okay. But I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a god. Let's think outside the box." Anya pointed out.

"Why don't *you* go think outside the bleeding box." The vampire snapped at her.

"Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, have you anything else to contribu-" Anya cut Giles off, grinning.

"The Dagon sphere!" She called out and they all looked at her.

"Sorry?"

"When Buffy first met Glory, she found that magical...glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her away or hurt her. Ooh!" She hurried over to a display case and gestured at its contents.  
"And Olaf the troll god's enchanted hammer. You wanna fight a god; use the weapon of a god." Anya pointed out and Buffy walked over to check out the hammer.

"Uh, nah, that thing's too heavy to-" Spike paused as Buffy picked it up easily.  
"Yeah. Good."

I like this. Thanks." Buffy told the ex-demon.

"Here to help. Wanna live."

"Well, we have some ideas, if we could actually get Glory on the run, but, um..." Giles trailed off and Buffy sighed.

"But, we still have no idea how to find her."

Big day. Oh, it calls me! I have to be there!" Tara mumbled and John turned his head slightly to look at her.  
"Big day!" Tara said again and John's look turned thoughtful.

"You okay?" Xander whispered and John looked at him.

"Missing the morphine a bit but I've been worse." John assured him and Xander managed a shaky smile.  
"We'll figure it out, we'll save Dawn." John assured him and Xander nodded.

"I know."

* * *

Dawn dressed in the ritual dress, folding her own clothes in a neat pile and carrying it over to the chair, laying the clothing down on the chair, before kneeling beside the chair. She kept her head down, arranging her shoes in front of the chair before looking up as Glory began to speak.

"Okay, campers, it's almost stab time. You two, get her." Glory ordered and two minions moved towards Dawn who backed away, scared.

"No. No! Aah! Buffy!" She screamed even as they grabbed her and started to drag her away. Glory watched them go with a smile.

"See you in a few." The hell goddess called out.

The minions dragged Dawn into the courtyard area where the crazy people were still working. Sparks flew from someone's welding and Dawn looked up apprehensively at the huge metal tower built pretty much out of scaffolding. At the top a narrow walkway protruded out into the air. Dawn continued to stare up at the tower even as she was dragged towards it and then began the long climb up to the top.

* * *

"Any luck? Have you found the Dagon sphere?" Giles called out form the top of the basement stairs.

"I'm sure it's here, just be a minute!" Anya called out, digging through another box.

"Time is a factor." Giles yelled and Xander looked up form where he was going through a different box.

"We'll find it Giles!" He yelled up and the door closed. Xander turned and pulled down a drop-cloth, revealing the Buffy Bot.  
"Gah!" He leapt back, making Anya jump as well.

"What?" She asked and then they both stared at the bot.

"Spike's sex-bot. Why didn't they just melt it down into scrap?" Xander asked as his heart rate slowed.

"Maybe Willow wanted it." Anya answered as she moved away.  
"And don't frighten me like tha-aah!" She shrieked and Xander moved to see what had scared her, shaking his head as he spotted it.  
"God, who, who would put something like that there? Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke?" She picked up the small toy bunny and glared at it.  
"I mean, things aren't bad enough! This is an omen."

"Hey, hey, shh." He tried to sooth his ex but she shook her head.

"No, no, it's an omen. It's a higher power, trying to tell me through bunnies that we're all gonna die. Oh god."

"No it's not." Xander gave her a brief hug.  
"It's okay."

No, you see, usually when there's an apocalypse, I skedaddle. But now I still love you and like the others that I help research and try to think of ways to fight a god ... and worry terribly that something might happen to any of you. And also worry that something'll happen to me. And then I have guilt that I'm not more worried about everyone else in the world, but I just don't have enough! I'm just on total overload, and I honestly don't think that I could be more nervous than I am right now."

"Care to wager on that?" He teased and she glared at him.  
"Anya it'll be okay. We're old hands at this stuff. No one will say anything if you do want to leave." He offered and she shook her head.

"No, if Glory wins it won't matter where I am." She admitted and they went back to searching.

* * *

"The weapons are in the chest by the TV, I'll grab the stuff upstairs." Buffy stated, moving towards the stairs.

"Uh, Buffy..." Spike called and she turned back to him. Spike lifted his hand in a little wave and she frowned, still not getting it.  
"If you wanna just hand them over the threshold, I'll..." He tried and she finally realised what was wrong.

"Come in, Spike." Buffy called and Spike gave her a shocked look but then took a slow step over the threshold, smiling slightly.

"Hmm. Presto. No barrier." He made his way over to the weapons chest.  
"Um, won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady herself." He commented as he opened the chest.

"We're not all gonna make it. You know that." Buffy whispered.

"Yeah. Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin'." Spike told her as he grabbed what he wanted and then walked towards her.

"I'm counting on you ... to protect her." Buffy admitted and Spike nodded.

"Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight." He promised and Buffy nodded.

"I'll be a minute."

"Yeah." He answered and she headed up the stairs.  
"I know you'll never love me." She paused and turned to look at him.  
"I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's..." He trailed off and Buffy gazed silently at him.  
"Get your stuff, I'll be here." He told her and she went upstairs.

* * *

"Sure you don't want to use the phone?" Xander asked as he gave John a blanket.

"No. There's nothing they could do anyway." He answered and Xander nodded sadly.

"We on schedule?" Buffy called out as she walked inside.

"Yes, it's time." Giles answered and Buffy turned to the redheaded witch.

"Will?" The Slayer asked and Willow nodded, going over to Tara.

"Tara, baby? Is there somewhere you should be?" Willow asked gently and Tara looked over at Buffy.

"They held me down." The blond whispered.

"No one's holding you. It's the big day, right?" Willow tried again.  
"Do you wanna go?" Willow asked and Tara looked anxiously from Buffy to Willow and back again. She turned and began to walk towards Buffy and the door.

"You're a killer." Tara suddenly turned and pointed at Giles, making him and Spike look at her in surprise.  
"This is all set down." Then she continued walking out.

"Stay close but don't crowd her. We'll follow in a minute." Buffy told Willow who nodded and followed her girlfriend.  
"Everybody knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die. And I'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn." Buffy said and Willow left.

"Well, not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, was it?" Spike muttered.

"We few..." Giles started as he walked past Spike who was grabbing the weapons bags.  
"...we happy few."

"We band of buggered." Spike finished and they left. Xander stood up and stared at John who handed him a gun.

"Come back alive." John ordered and Xander nodded.

"I'll lock the doors, just relax and we'll be back soon." Xander tried to assure him cheerfully but they both knew he was probably lying. Xander flashed John one last smile and then he was gone.

Tara walked along the sidewalk, picking at the cast on her hand. Willow walked a few paces behind, with the others following farther behind that. Tara went around a corner, paused to gaze upward for a moment, then continued. The others followed, all in a group. Spike carried a crossbow, Anya a baseball bat and Spike also had the bag of weapons on his back. They all stopped walking and looked up at the tower.

"Shpadoinkle." Xander choked out in shock.

"What is that?" Anya asked.

"The portal must open up there." Giles answered.

"Will, you're up." Buffy stated and the witch nodded nervously.

"Need anything?" Giles asked her gently.

"Could use a little courage." She told him and then Spike's hand appeared over her shoulder, holding a small flask.  
"The real kind." She told the vampire.  
"But thanks." She told him and Spike nodded, putting the flask away.

Tara entered the warehouse, finally pulling the cast off her hand and tossing it aside. She walked in muttering to herself, went over to a pile of bricks and picked one up. A hand grabbed Tara's shoulder from behind and spun her around.

"You. What are you doing here?" Glory demanded and Willow came up behind her.

"She's with me." Willow stated eyes black again. She grabbed both Tara and Glory's heads and they all screamed as blue lightning flickered around them. Bright blue light appeared to stream from Glory's head to Tara's and then suddenly a blast of power separated them. All three went flying in different directions. Willow crashed into a pile of wood and Glory landed on her back on the concrete, sitting up as several Minions ran over.

"What the frickin' hell did that bitch do to me?" Glory groaned. The Minions looked at each other, then at Glory.

"You look fine. Truly." One of them said even as Glory clutched at her head.

"She made a little ... she made a hole. Uh, I need a brain to eat."

"Oh, take mine, oh groove-tastic one'!" Another minion offered while bowing.

"I said a brain, you worthless dirt!" She put a hand to her head and began to walk away, distracted.  
"Big day. I got places to be, big day. Need a brain." She looked and then scoffed.  
"Suppose I could always use yours."

"Okay then." Buffy stood there with her hands clasped behind her back.  
"Come and get it." Buffy smiled as Glory stared at her. Glory started to smile and then looked away, moving her arms as if in pain.  
"You don't seem very well." Buffy stated innocently.

"Your little witch bitch ... gave me kind of a headache there." Glory removed her ceremonial robe, revealing a black dress beneath.  
"But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds-"

"I noticed you're talking, whereas in your position, I would attack me." Buffy commented as the minions took Glor's robe for her.

"Oh, most sweaty-naughty-feelings-causing one, should we..." One started.

"Go guard the girl. This is a ... this is a, a..." Glory faltered on the word.

"Diversionary tactic?" A minion offered helpfully.

"Go guard!" She snapped and they scurried away, taking some of the crazy people with them to guard the tower.

"It's strange, you're not as blurry with speed as usual either." Buffy told her and Glory snarled.

"The witch..."

"It's not her." Buffy pulled the Dagon sphere from behind her.  
"Might be this." Glory's expression became alarmed.  
"I heard it's supposed to repel you. So my guess is ... you probably shouldn't touch it, either." She tossed the sphere at Glory who instinctively caught it. The sphere lit up and seemed to warp the air around it where it touched Glory's hand. She made a pained face, dropping her hand to her side. She slowly crushed the sphere and the light went out as it crumbled.

"You're gonna wish you- " Buffy cut her off by punching her in the face and Glory stumbed back even as Buffy kicked and then punched her over and over.

"Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach! This will be our day of Glory!" A minion called out and another turned to him.

"Well punned." He praised.

"Well, it just called out to me." He answered just as an arrow appeared in his chest. Spike reloaded his crossbow as they rushed forward. Giles blocked a minion's staff while Anya beat on another one with her bat. Spike gave a loud battle cry and jumped on two minions at once, bearing them to the ground. Giles sliced at a minion with his sword. Off to the side Buffy continued hitting and kicking Glory.

Dawn stared down at the fight below her, eyes widening when she saw Buffy fighting Glory.

Buffy flipped Glory over and slammed her down on a pile of bricks, trying to punch her but Glory rolled aside and Buffy ended up punching the bricks. Buffy tried to punch again and Glory grabbed her arms, throwing her across the room. Willow sat up among broken pieces of wood, looked at Buffy fighting Glory, then looked over to her left.

"Tara!" Willow half-walked, half-crawled over to where Tara lay unconscious in a pile of debris.  
"Tara?" Tara's eyes opened and she looked at Willow.  
"Tara?"

"W ... Willow?" She whispered and Willow smiled hopefully.

"Tara?"

"Willow ... I got so lost." She whispered tearfully.

"I found you." Willow smiled and then kissed Tara all over her face before hugging her. They both smiled happily.  
"I will always find you." She promised.

"You know what?" Glory asked and Buffy punched but Glory grabbed her fist.  
"I'm feeling a little better. And now? I'm a little bored."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Cause you're about-" She was cut off as Glory kicked her in the face. "Buffy's" head went flying off, leaving her body standing. The body fell over as Glory stared in bewilderment as she saw the wires. When it hit the floor, sparks flew out of the neck.

"Hey, wow, the Slayer's a robot. Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?" Glory asked, smiling in triumph even as the real Buffy moved in behind her.

"Glory?" Buffy asked and Glory stopped smiling, turning. Buffy hit her with Olaf's hammer and Glory flew across the room, crashing into a wall.  
"You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?'

"Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn screamed out and Buffy looked up.  
"Buffy!" Buffy ran towards the tower, leaping over a pile of bricks and onto the stairs.

A minion confronted her but she punched him and threw him over the side. Glory picked herself up, looked over and saw Buffy running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Glory muttered.

"Buffy! I'm up here!" Dawn yelled again as buffy reached the last level of stairs before the way up became ladders. Glory appeared in front of her and hit her. Buffy hit Glory with the hammer and then Glory kicked her into the scaffolding. They exchanged a few more blows and Buffy lost her grip on the hammer, which went flying. It got caught in some chain that was hanging off the tower. Glory grabbed another piece of chain and used it to swing around the side, knocking Buffy aside as Buffy tried to reach the hammer. Buffy fell aside, got up, took another kick from Glory and swung around the scaffolding, kicking Glory, ducked a punch and went around Glory, kicking her from behind.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed as she looked down, trying to watch the fight.

Buffy tried to continue climbing but Glory hit her in the leg, making Buffy gasp in pain. They exchange some more blows, then Buffy resumed climbing up the outer scaffolding. Glory went around beside her and climbed up as well, kicked Buffy as she was scaling up a pipe. Buffy slid back down to the previous level. Buffy ran up a ramp, kicked Glory in the face, ran down the ramp again and managed to free the hammer. She swung it at Glory and hit her a couple of times, also hitting a ladder which fell aside. Glory hit Buffy in the face and she lost her balance. As she fell backward, she grabbed Glory and they both fell off the tower. They both hit the concrete below, a few feet away from each other. The hammer landed nearby.

Buffy got to her feet and Glory did too. Buffy grabbed Glory by the shoulders and pushed her away. Glory wound up a few dozen feet away, besides a wall.

"You lost your hammer, sweet cheeks. What are you gonna hit me with now?" Glory taunted and Buffy looked at the wall. Glory turned to it as well just as a huge wrecking-ball crashed through the wall and into Glory. It crashed through a second wall, deposited Glory on the other side, and swung back.

"Whatever's handy." Buffy told the downed hell goddess and then turned, running off. Xander shut down the engine and sat back, looking satisfied.

"The glorified bricklayer picks up a spare." He commented before reaching behind his seat for the spare rocket launcher he'd picked up in high school, taking careful aim at the bitch before firing it. He grinned as he hit Glory who had just been getting up, putting her back down. He dropped the launcher grabbed his axe and got out to join the fight. In the meantime Buffy ran past the hammer, grabbing it as she went by.

"Has anyone noticed we're going backwards? " Anya asked even as Spike was hit in the head by a flying brick.

"It's crossed my mind." The vampire told her.

"As long as ... Buffy can keep Glory down ... long enough, it doesn't matter. There's only a few minutes left to start the ritual." Giles panted even as Buffy continues to hit a defenceless Glory with the hammer.

"You. You can help me. Untie me. Please. Help me, she's coming." Dawn called out as Doc walked towards her.

"Well, it seems she's running a bit late, is the thing. And, uh, if her Splendidness can't be here in time to bleed you..." Doc said and Dawn just stared at him in shock and fear as she realised he wasn't on her side.  
"Hey! Kid. Wanna see a trick?" He pulled out a large shiny knife and held it up in front of his face. Dawn gasped and cringed.

Xander leapt over a fence and went to join the others. Spike, Anya, and Giles were all still crouched behind their shelter, looking up at the tower.

"How we doing?" Xander asked as he pulled out the gun John had given him.

"So far it's a tie." His ex answered him.

"We haven't got up to Dawn, but then neither has anyone else." Giles added.

"Someone's up there." Spike told them, staring up at where Dawn was.

"Okay, we gotta charge or something." Xander offered.

"We tried that." Anya argued.

'Spike. Can you hear me?' Willow's voice echoed in the vampires head.

"Yeah, loud and clear."

'Is there someone up there with Dawn?'

"Yeah, can't tell who."

"Are you talking to us?" Xander asked the bleached blonde, frowning in confusion.

'Get up there. Go now.' Willow ordered and Spike peered out uncertainly.

"Yeah, but-"

'Go!' Willow's voice screamed and Spike got up, charging out as the others stared in surprise. Willow put her hand behind her without looking back. Tara put her own hand in Willow's. The entire crowd of minions and crazies suddenly parted into two halves like the Red Sea. They all yelled in surprise - an unseen force shoving them aside as Spike ran through. He reached the stairs and leapt up them without slowing. Spike got to the last level, ran up the ramp and began climbing the ladder.

Doc produced a pocket-watch and looked at it as Dawn watched him fearfully.

"Well. What do you know?" He commented as Spike moved up behind him silently.  
"It's just about that time."

"Spike!" Dawn yelled in relief when she saw him. Doc whirled around as Spike strode slowly forward.

"Doesn't a fella stay dead when you kill him?" The vampire asked, sneering.

"Look who's talking."

"Come on, Doc. Let's you and me have a go."

"I ... do have a prior appointment."

"This won't take long."

"No, I-I don't imagine it will." Spike lunged forward. Doc sidestepped, grabbed Spike around the neck, and thrust his knife into Spike's back. Spike gasped in pain and Dawn gasped in horror.

Buffy continued hitting Glory with the hammer. Glory had blood running out of her nose. She gave Buffy an anguished look.

"You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain." Glory whined.

"Then I'll just have to settle for causing it." She hit Glory with the hammer again. Glory reeled to the side, recovered and turned back.

"You can't kill me."

"No ..." Buffy hefted the hammer.  
"…but my arm's not even tired yet." She hit Glory again.

"You don't come near the girl, Doc." Spike snarled, standing between Doc and Dawn.

"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you. Why do you even care?"

"I made a promise to a lady." Spike answered.

"Oh?" Doc's long tongue appeared from his mouth, shooting out at Spike, who ducked aside. Doc dropped to his knees and pulled Spike's legs out from under him. Spike fell to the floor. Dawn watched anxiously as they grappled. They got to their feet, Doc holding on to Spike, pinning his arms behind him.  
"Then I'll send the lady your regrets." Spike gave Dawn an agonized look.

"No." The vampire whispered as Doc pushed Spike over the edge.

"Aah! No!" Dawn screamed in denial. Spike fell to the ground below, landing amid a pile of bricks and made a pained face.

Glory fell to her knees. She looked up at Buffy, gasping, on the verge of tears.

"Stop it." She ordered.

"You're a god." Buffy sneered, hitting her again. Glory fell on her back on the ground.  
"Make it stop." Buffy went over to Glory, knelt beside her and hit her several more times.

Glory, lay there with blood covering half her face. She morphed into Ben. Buffy stopped hitting.

"I'm sorry." He chocked past the blood.

"Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. She ever, *ever* comes near me and mine again..."

"We won't. I swear." He promised, Buffy dropped the hammer and hurried away. Ben lay there, giving a pained cough and smiled painfully but still didn't move.  
"I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?" He mumbled. He breathed painfully. Xander walked over and knelt beside him, gun in hand.

"Can you move?" the young man asked.

"Need a ... a minute. She could've killed me."

"No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge, and ... make Buffy pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that... and still she couldn't take a human life. She's a hero, you see. She's not like us." Xander told him and Ben stared at him.

"Us?" He asked and Xander placed the barrel between his eyes before squeezing the trigger. Ben's body jolted once and his eyes went blank in death, a silver bullet buried in his brain. Xander stared at the body and then stumbled up and away, doubling over to throw up.

Dawn screamed as the knife cut a thin slash through the dress and into her skin. Dawn cried out and sobbed in pain.

"Shallow cuts...shallow cuts..." Doc murmured, making another cut even as Dawn cried out.  
"Let the blood ... flow ...free."

"Dawn." Buffy called out.

"Buffy!" Dawn answered. Doc whirled around as Buffy strode forward.

"This should be interesting." Doc stated. Buffy didn't even pause, just walked right past Doc, giving him a push as she goes. He fell over the edge, screaming, as Buffy went to Dawn, who continued crying.

"Here." Buffy murmured as she cut her sister free.

"Buffy, it hurts."

"I got it. Come here. You're gonna be okay." Buffy soothed even as a few drops of Dawn's blood dripped over the edge. In midair they met something, and a small circle of light appeared, quickly growing. Buffy led Dawn limping across the platform to the tower entrance. Dawn stopped and turned to Buffy.  
"Go!"

"Buffy, it's started." Dawn whispered and Buffy turned, they could both see the light of the portal.

John held his shotgun as a huge bolt of lightning opened an enormous hole in the middle of the street. People screamed and ran away as John staggered to his feet, moving towards the door. He flinched slightly as a building was hit, burning to a shell in an instant. He could see weird demonic creatures in the walls of the building, screaming in pain. John swallowed and closed his eyes, praying the others would be alright. He took aim and shot….something as it staggered from the building, going after a running woman.

Giles stared upward as the ground shook. The crazies and minions fell to the ground. Xander and Anya held each other up and stared up at the portal. Willow and Tara held each other and stared up, turning to look in each other's eyes. Spike, still recovering from his fall, rolled aside as a crack appeared in the ground he was lying on.

"Xander!" Anya pushed Xander aside as a bolt of lightning goes by and a pile of bricks fell on Anya's head.

Anya!" He yelled as she lay unmoving among the bricks.

Buffy turned back to Dawn as Dawn continued staring at the portal.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Buffy assured her as Dawn tried to run past her but Buffy grabbed her.  
"What are you doing?"

"I have to jump. The energy."

"It'll kill you." Buffy snapped and Dawn nodded.

"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No." The tower shook underneath them, making them both stumble.

"I have to. Look at what's happening." More lightning crackled, even larger than before. Buffy looked up. A huge dragon flew out of the portal and buzzed the tower, flying away as they watched.  
"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop."Buffy stared at Dawn in anguish.  
"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood." Buffy had a look of realisation on her face.

"Death... is your gift." Buffy breathed, frowning but then she turned around slowly. In the distance, holes seemed to be opening in the sky. The sky was growing lighter as the sun tried to rise. Buffy looked peaceful as she turned back to Dawn, who stared wide-eyed.

"Buffy ... no!" Dawn screamed in denial.

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Buffy held Dawn by the upper arms and continued talking to her. Dawn began to cry. Lightning continued to crackle behind them. She stroked the side of Dawn's face, then kissed her on the cheek. Dawn continued to cry. Buffy turned and ran down the platform as Dawn stayed there crying. Buffy swan-dived off the end of the platform and into the portal. Dawn watched, sobbing. Buffy fell into the portal and hung there motionless, making expressions of pain.  
"_Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will *always* love you. But this is the work that I have to do."_

The portal shrunk into nothingness and vanished as the sun began to rise. Willow and Tara, still holding each other got up and walked forward. Xander knelt besides Anya as Giles joined him, he looked up at Giles with a look of anguish on his face and the older man knew. Anya had given her life for Xander's.

"_Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay."_

Spike tried to walk towards where Buffy's lifeless body lay but fell to the ground, unable to go into the sunlight.

"_And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other."_

Giles began to cry as he saw the girl he thought of as his daughter. Spike sat with his hands over his face, sobbing.

_"You have to be strong."_

Dawn came slowly down the stairs, holding her sides, spotting the others.

_"Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it."_

Dawn began to cry again as she stared at her sisters body.

"_Be brave. Live. For me."_

Dawn collapsed on the stairs, sobbing in agony.

* * *

Xander stood silent, tears running down his face and John leaning on him as they stared at the two graves. It was sunny and pretty with lots of trees and grass. A small bunch of flowers lay on the grass in front of each headstone.

Buffy ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT

ANYA JENKINS  
-2001  
FRIEND AND COMRADE  
SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR ANOTHER  
REST IN PEACE

"It's not fair." Xander whispered and John nodded, staring at the graves. Yes he hadn't always thought a lot of Buffy but she hadn't deserved to die so young. Poor Dawn was utterly devastated and practically catatonic, she was staying with Willow and Tara for the moment.

"I'm sorry Xander." John whispered and Xander wiped at his eyes.

"There was nothing anyone could do…..are you leaving?" Xander changed the subject and John glanced at him.

"I should at least look Bobby up." He admitted and Xander nodded.

"Want some company?"

"You sure?" John asked and Xander nodded.

"I…I can't stay here anymore, even for Dawn."

"Alright."

_TBC…._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

It had taken Dawn and Tara to pull Willow off Xander when they'd left. Dawn had hugged them both tightly and demanded they call or at least email regularly. Giles had been sad but had handed over several books, a list of contacts and some extra money that they had both tried to refuse. They'd been on the road a day now and John found Xander's excitement amusing and sort of sad. Xander had been out of Sunnydale twice, once running from the Knights and the other time o his failed post grad road trip. He'd dragged his own kids from one side of the country to the other and yeah, he hadn't often let them see the sights but even they had seen some! Since Xander wasn't used to long hours in a car, well truck in their case, and John himself was out of practice they were taking the trip slow. That and he still hadn't figured out what to say when they reached Singer Salvage. What if Dean and Sam were there? He needed more time before facing his children. He jerked as Xander nudged him, putting his attention back on the road.

* * *

Xander parked and looked around at all the wrecks before looking at John who was staring at the house.

"John? You okay? Maybe we should have called first." Xander offered but John shook his head.

"Better to do this face to face." He answered, opening his door to get out of the truck. Xander followed and then they both froze as they heard a shotgun.

"What can I do for you boys?" A gruff voice called and they both turned to face the older man on the porch who had a shotgun aimed their way.

"Take it easy Bobby, we, well I need to talk to you." John called, keeping his hands in plain sight.

"And you are?" The hunter asked and John took a deep breath.

"John Winchester." He answered and swallowed as he saw Bobby's finger start to tighten on the trigger.  
"Bobby wait, just listen okay? I know this is crazy but it is me. Toss us some holy water, try silver but please, we need to talk." John told him and Bobby hesitated but tossed him a silver flask. John took several mouthfuls before tossing it to Xander who did the same.

"You gonna claim to be a dead person too kid?" Bobby asked and Xander shook his head.

"No sir, I'm just Xander." Xander answered quickly and Bobby stared before cautiously letting them inside, watching them both pass through the devils trap in front of his door. John sat down and Xander sat beside him, looking around.

"Well?" Bobby demanded and John sighed.

"What do you want to know? How I'm alive and out of hell? Why I look like I should be Dean's brother and not his father?" John asked and then relaxed when Xander nudged him.  
"The answer's simple, a young woman by the name of Willow." John grumbled.

"Thought you'd forgiven her?" Xander asked.  
"After all you're not in hell anymore."

"She still shouldn't have done it, especially for the reasons she gave." John argued and Bobby was left staring in confusion.

"Yeah well Special Girl Syndrome strikes again." Xander answered with a shrug.

"Would one of you please explain?" Bobby demanded and John looked over at him. Staring at the young man he could see the John Winchester he'd only seen in an old photo but it wasn't possible, was it?

"Know what a Hellmouth is?" John asked and Bobby nodded.  
"Well the current one is in a little town in California and is guarded by an interesting group, Xander here is one of them." That made Bobby look at the stranger more closely, that boy helped defend the Hellmouth? Looking closer he could see it, the world weariness in his eyes, the knowledge of the true world.  
"Well apparently one of the witches there decided they needed more help so they could have more time off. So she decided to mess around with a spell."

"I felt Willow using magic and busted in to see her complete the spell and pass out. John appeared, passed out on the floor. I called Giles over once John woke up and he took him to make sure he was human and all while I waited with Willow who still doesn't seem to understand that magic is not chemistry, she can't just mix and match at will."

"I moved into Xander's apartment, got a job with his construction company and helped out with the hunting. And before you ask I didn't call because one, we didn't know if I would be able to leave the town or was tied to the hellmouth and two, I didn't want any of you messed up in the fight going on at the time."

"Fight?"

"Against a hell god named Glory. We managed to stop her last week, after attending the…funerals we left." John answered, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the still grieving Xander's shoulder. Xander managed a shaky smile in return.

"That's a nice story but there's still no proof you're John." Bobby said and John nodded.

"Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife Karen was possessed and you were forced to kill her. Rufus Turner was the one to tell you what had happened. We met in 1990 dealing with a werewolf. You gave Sam the amulet he gave Dean for Christmas and even looked after the boys several times when I couldn't take them with me on a hunt. Shortly after I…..after I kicked Sam out we had a falling out over it and you told me never to come back unless I wanted you to use your shotgun. But you sent me what I needed to summon the demon to make the deal to save Dean's life." John recited and Bobby eyed him warily.

"I…John? Is it…..it's impossible." Bobby breathed.

"Need me to announce where a certain tattoo is?" John teased, seeing he was getting through to his old friend and Bobby glanced at a curious Xander before shaking his head.

"I can't believe this…..John Winchester. I missed you." Bobby admitted and John nodded, reaching out to clasp hands with his old friend.

"Sam and Dean….are they okay? What's been happening since…since I died?" John asked, leaning forward. He looked over as Xander fidgeted.  
"Xander."

"I should go find a motel or something, you two need to catch up and stuff." He offered lamely and John shook his head.

"Xander….you took me into your home, got me a job, and from what I hear were the one to get me to the hospital after that fight with Glory. You're as much family as Bobby and my boys. I want you to stay; you'll be meeting them soon enough hopefully. It's about time you had more male friends." John told him, not seeing the raised eyebrow Bobby was favouring him with. As far as Bobby was concerned death had apparently done John good, not that he'd wish hell on anyone. Xander stared at him before settling back down and nodding.  
"So?"

"Those boys of yours could find trouble anywhere; I don't know how you managed. There's been trouble too, hunters learning about Sam's powers and going after him. Remember Gordon Walker?"

"Tell me he didn't….Sam's alive?" John demanded and Bobby nodded.

"Managed to get Gordon sent to prison, smart kid. Though they're both on the FBI's most wanted list as well thanks to another shape shifter mess. I just finished helping them with a Trickster last week, it was almost amusing the way it had them at each others throats. Dean…"

"What about him?" John pushed and Bobby sighed.

"Saying he took your death badly'd be the understatement of the century. He's doing better now but….it's not gonna be an easy reunion." Bobby warned and John nodded.

_TBC…  
__Shorter than usual I know but the boys finding out needs its own chapter and I'm still not sure how it'll go._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 11**

Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's and they looked around, everything seemed normal.

"Why do you think Bobby wants to see us? Think he found something on the demon? Or Ava?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"All he said was to get here quick Sam, he didn't say why." Dean told him, again. He parked and they got out, grabbing their gear. The porch door opened and Bobby emerged, shotgun resting against his leg.  
"Hey Bobby!" Dean called and the older hunter nodded in greeting.

"Get inside boys, we've got to talk." Bobby answered and they exchanged worried looks.

"Are you okay Bobby?" Sam asked, grabbing his shoulder and Bobby looked at him, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine Sam, just have some news you need to hear." Bobby assured him and Sam nodded, heading inside. They went through the normal test of holy water drinks and sat down on the couch.

"So what's going on Bobby? We were on our way to a possible hunt." Dean complained and Bobby sat opposite them, taking a deep breath.

"Either of you ever heard anything about Hellmouth's?" Bobby asked and they both thought it over.

"Something about dimensional rips?" Sam eventually asked and Bobby nodded.

"The current one is in a small town called Sunnydale in California and is protected by a team of fighters. The team does have members with supernatural abilities, two of whom are witches, not those who make deals for their powers either before you panic. Well one of them has a few issues…the other is a very firm wiccan. Well the one with problems decided the team needed some extra help and altered a spell, something she should have known better than to do." Bobby explained tersely and the brothers stared at him, trying to figure out what it could possibly have to do with them.

"Bobby…..is it….that's not….." Sam stammered, eyes wide.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dad?" Sam whispered and Bobby nodded.

"Whoa, what? What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Sam guessed right, the witch pulled a hunter out of hell, she pulled your Dad." Bobby answered and Dean glared,

"No, no way! It's impossible!" Dean snapped, getting up to pace.

"Is he really…." Sam whispered and Bobby nodded.

"Showed up here a few days ago. Took a while but he passed all the tests….he's alive boys." Bobby assured them and Dean's legs buckled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in alarm, running to his side, and holding him up.  
"Take it easy, deep breaths." Sam soothed, rubbing Dean's back and haunted green stared up at him.

"Dad?" Dean whispered and Sam smiled at him, hugging him and Dean let him, making Bobby frown a little.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, looking back at Bobby.

"In town, figured there was less chance of anyone getting shot if I told you first. There's something else you need to know, about the witch changing the spell."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, he's healthy and all, it's just…..the spell de-aged him boys. He looks about Sam's age." Bobby answered and they both stared in shock.

"He's travelling with one of the hellmouth team a young man named Xander. Seems the kid took your Dad in, got him a job, all that."

"Wait….a job? Does that….how long has Dad been back?" Sam demanded.

"A while, they didn't know if he could leave town and were in the middle of a bad battle. John didn't want to get anyone's hopes up only to die in the fight." Bobby explained gently.

"So he's here?" Dean demanded.

"In town, I can call him and Xander back anytime." Bobby told them again and both boys stared at him so he got up and made the call.

* * *

Xander parked and looked over and John before grinning.

"De ja vu?" He asked and John managed a shaky smile as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.  
"Want me to stay here?"

"Come in." John answered and Xander nodded, getting out. John took a deep breath and opened the door, getting his first look at his sons in what for him was decades. Xander followed but moved to the side, nearer to Bobby.

Sam stared at the stranger who walked inside but…..he wasn't a stranger. Sam had seen photos of his Dad at that age and this man was identical.

"Dad?" Sam whispered and he nodded. He hesitantly reached for his son and Sam moved to meet him, hugging him tightly. John hugged Sam back just as tightly, happy that he was alive and well. The he looked at Dean who was just staring at him, as white as a sheet.

"Dean? Son?" John called out and Dean stumbled back a step before shocking them all and fainting.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, lunging and managing to catch his brother before his head hit the ground. Sam looked up as John knelt beside him, reaching out to check Dean's pulse. John studied his eldest and then chuckled softly.

"You know, I expected you to be the most emotional about this and Dean goes and beats you by fainting." He said and Sam smiled slightly. He was shocked that their Dad was back but he was also mad about what he'd said to Dean and how he had made Sam leave the room, no goodbye or anything. Dean groaned and his eyes slowly opened, staring up at his Dad. Dean realised what happened and looked away, embarrassed.  
"Dean, it's okay son, it's a better welcome than I expected." John told him.

"Dad?" Dean asked and John nodded, pulling his son into a hug and Dean clung to him.  
"Why?" Dean asked and John sighed, knowing there were a lot of things Dean could be asking with that one word, why did he sell his soul, why did he tell him he might need to kill Sam one day.

"We'll talk later Dean, I promise." John told him, helping him up and then he just stared at his boys. They looked tired, worn out in ways they hadn't been the last time he saw them.  
"I'd like you to meet a friend, Xander Harris." John motioned Xander forward and he approached, grinning at the brothers who studied him.

"Hi! I've heard a lot about you two, it's great to finally meet you." Xander said, putting his hand out. Sam took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you to." Sam answered.

_TBC…._

_I know Dean probably wouldn't faint but it was fun!_


End file.
